Resident Evil: Salvation
by The Night Lord
Summary: The final battle between humanity and Umbrella begins. With her allies (and Wesker) by her side, Alice will launch a final assault against the Red Queen and the brand new C-Virus. FINISHED.
1. The White House Barricade

AN: I liked Retribution. I thought it was alright and the way it ended, I wanted to know what happens next, so this is my idea of what happens.

**xxxxx**

_My name is Alice. I worked for Umbrella Corporation, a secret laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. There was an incident, a virus escaped. Everybody died. Trouble was, they didn't stay dead. This was the start of an apocalypse that would sweep the entire world. Forced to work alongside Albert Wesker, the former head of Umbrella Corporation and hated enemy, I am the only hope mankind has in their last stand against the horde of undead being controlled by the Red Queen. This is where the battle ends…_

**xxxxx**

Gunfire erupted from the barricades of the White House, huge jets of flames sweeping the ground, leaving twisted, burnt remains of the undead, as the anti-aircraft guns blasted away into the night sky, shredding apart the Kipepeo, their remains raining down onto the battlefield. Soldiers hurried up the stairs, supplying ammunition and suppression fire so that the guns could be reloaded. And yet, the army of zombies still advanced. It was like every single zombie in the country had travelled all the way here to the White House, intent on devouring every single person in the complex. A gunshot cracked through the air, a zombie's head getting split open like a rotten watermelon, as Leon S. Kennedy smirked to himself, cocking the MSG90 sniper rifle and took aim once more.

"How's it going over there, Ada?" he spoke into his radio.

"Better than you," Ada Wong simply replied upon shattering a zombie's head with a shot.

Wearing a red dress shirt tucked into a pair of black leather pants, as well as heeled boots and black leather gloves, she stood upon the rooftop of the White House, covering one side of the historic building, while Leon covered the other side. Try as he might, he couldn't help but feel that they were fighting a losing battle. And that was even with _them _on their side.

Zombies suddenly flew through the air, tossed by an invisible force, causing Ada to smirk.

"Though not as a good as them."

Down outside the heavily fortified gates of the White House, another battle was raging. In the center of the carnage stood Alice, a bloodied katana in one hand and a Brügger & Thomet MP-9 submachine gun in the other. And yet the undead kept on coming. She swung her sword with expertise and skill, the blade ripping through the zombie horde, their infected blood splattering the dirt ground, as she used her telekinesis to guide her bullets into the heads of several zombies, their bodies dropping to trip up those behind them. Another blast of telekinesis from Alice sent more zombies flying, the fall either crippling or outright killing them. But while she waged battle against them, she wasn't the only one. Just nearby her was Albert Wesker, dressed in black, his coat splaying out behind him like a cape as he fought, his hard-hitting blows leaving a trail of carnage behind him. He didn't have any telekinetic abilities like Alice, but his speed made up for that, making him appear to be teleporting amongst his victims, a sadistic grin on his face as he reveled in the fight.

Together, they made a perfect team; slowly forcing the legions of undead away from the White House, but it wouldn't last long. It never did. Every day the two would venture and continue their battle, always having to start over. No matter how many zombies they killed, it was never enough. For every single zombie that was killed, three more took its place. But Alice and Wesker kept fighting. The fate of mankind rested on their shoulders. While Alice accepted her role, Wesker only did it to get back at the Red Queen for ousting him. Her betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth and he desired nothing more than crushing her completely and taking back what was his. But he needed Alice for that, as much as it annoyed him to admit. It was because of her that he had finally been able to readdress the balance between his mind and the T-virus coursing through his blood, although it took him a few attempts to get it right. After experimenting on her blood (which she had reluctantly given to him), he had manage to develop a serum that allowed him to control his own virus and therefore prevent the need for him to feed on fresh human DNA. As much as he didn't care for humanity, it would still be a little tragic if he lost control and went on a feeding frenzy.

A Majini's mouth opening like a flower brought him out of his thoughts and Wesker grabbed the creature by its throat, slamming it to the ground, then with a well-aimed axe kick, crushed its skull beneath his boot. Another Majini came at him, but he whipped out his custom Samurai Edge handgun and fired, the bullet existing through the back of the Majini's head. Smirking, Wesker tucked the handgun away and continued his fights, impressed at how well Alice had re-adapted to her powers, using them like he had never taken them away.

"And that's time," Wesker announced, glancing at his watch, his other hand wrapped around the throat of a zombie. With a grin, he exerted a little strength and snapped the zombie's neck with the tiniest twitch of his wrist.

Alice heard his call and paused in her fighting, using one final telekinetic blast to force the zombies back so that she and Wesker could re-enter the White House. Her katana was taken away to be cleaned, while she handed her MP-9 off to another aid for it to be reloaded, leaving her with just her back-up handgun. Wesker carried himself regally as he made his way to the Oval Office, acting very much like a king when he settled in at his desk, as Leon and Ada joined them, their posts being covered by other snipers so that they could rest.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" Leon asked, "We cannot go on like this forever. Food and ammunition are starting to get low. Pretty soon, we might as well let them in."

"He's got a point," Alice agreed, "How's that cure of yours coming along?"

"It's…quite testing, to say the least," Wesker said stoically, "While our blood may be the perfect base for the cure, it appears that I am missing something to finalize it."

"Another blood type?" Leon asked.

"Possible. Also, this facility is not equipped to create a cure on this scale," Wesker replied, "If I were to succeed, I need a laboratory not unlike what Umbrella has."

"Well, that's great and all, but how are you going to get there?" Alice asked, "Where is the nearest Umbrella facility? Nearly all of them have been destroyed."

"Not all, dear Alice," Wesker smirked, "There is an experimental facility in Edonia, only small, but the one I need would be the one located in China."

"China. Perfect," Alice said sarcastically, "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

This was not the first time Alice felt the urge to kill Wesker. Ever since Tokyo, she had been harboring a grudge against him, made worse by the fact that she now had to work with him to save mankind. Even though she had given him her blood so he could control his own bodily virus, she still hated him. Then, there was the whole thing where he wanted to use an experimental version of the T-virus to cure her fake daughter's deafness. Words had been exchanged; mostly angry ones of her behalf and bullets had been fired, again on her behalf. Wesker's proposal was that since Becky was somewhat a clone of Alice and therefore she had a decent chance of adapting to the virus instead of succumbing to it, but after the hour long discussion/argument and having dodged numerous bullets, he relented. Despite that, Alice resolved to keep Becky away from Wesker as much as possible, often entrusting her in the care of Jill while she was out battling the undead with her hated rival.

"So, until we can find a way to China, we are stuck here," Wesker said, "To tell you the truth, I'm even less happy than you are about it. Meeting over."

Everyone filed out of the Oval Office, leaving Wesker to mull plans over at his desk, as Alice sought out one of the numerous offices in search for her 'daughter', finding her animatedly talking away to Jill, who looked a little happy to be relieved of child care. She no longer had blonde hair, having been able to grow it out and restoring the colour to her natural black, although she kept it long, often having it in a ponytail. She now wore a navy blue and light blue jumpsuit similar to the one she wore while under Umbrella's control, along with a chest harness, a gun holstered to her right thigh and a knife strapped to her left calf.

"Having fun out there?" Jill asked as Alice hugged Becky.

"Always," Alice replied, before looking down at her 'daughter', "Did you have a good time with Jill?" she asked alongside sign language.

"Always," was Becky's happy reply, "Jill is so cool."

"You too," Jill smiled at the young girl.

She didn't mind looking after Becky while Alice fought zombies, but in all honestly, she would prefer to out there as well, fighting against them. Her time being controlled by Umbrella had a lasting impression on her, not one of the good kind. So Jill was determined to get her revenge against Umbrella, but she knew she would have to wait a while before she could. Besides, it was in her blood to fight. Ever since the incident at the Mansion, Jill had dedicated herself to fight against the corporation responsible and hopefully save the world. But as long as they remained here, that possibility was starting to turn into a dream.

"Well, thanks again, Jill," Alice said, "Come on, Becky, let's go."

"Bye, Jill," Becky waved, before leaving with her 'mother'.

Jill waved back, upset at how an innocent child like Becky had to grow up in a world like this, constantly watching her back and waiting for the next attack. They were safe for the time being, but Jill knew it was only a matter of time before everything went up shit's creek.

**xxxxx**


	2. Escape from Edonia

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I agree with the whole Jill thing and I plan to show something like that in later chapters. Oh and I will be having Jill/Chris in this, something they better have in the next film. Also, there might be a little something between Wesker and Alice. It was kinda what I thought at the end of Retribution, I was like 'Wesker/Alice sexy time now'. See how we go. And here's the next chapter.

**xxxxx**

Jake Muller stared at the ceiling. A ceiling that was as white as everything else in the room, including the pants he'd been forced to wear for the past however long he'd been here. A young man of about twenty years, he was quite well built from his time as a mercenary, with closely cropped ginger hair and piercing blue eyes. But his most distinguishing feature was the scar that ran diagonally along his left cheek. A memento from a past that he much preferred over the life he was living now. When the outbreak first began, Jake was hired by the government to combat against the rising tide of the undead, but overwhelming numbers forced Jake to retreat and he spent the next few years travelling the country, watching as the world around him fell to the virus. All his life, he had fought for money and now, there was no need for it. At best, he was able to hone his martial art skills, but at worst, he felt alone in the world. He never knew his father and his mother had died in the initial outbreak, turned into the very thing he had been paid to kill. Killing his infected mother had a very traumatising effect on Jake. Apart from money, his mother was the only thing he cared about and now with her gone…

But everything had changed suddenly, when Jake had been in an abandoned outpost, trying to keep warm for the night while keeping an ear out for any signs of the infection. That's when they came, a whole army of combat soldiers storming the outpost. Jake tried to fight his way out, but the next thing he knew, he was in a white-washed room wearing only a pair of hospital pants. For the next however long, he was subjected to numerous experiments, often involving his blood and he overheard the scientists saying something about his body being immune to the virus. Then, he heard them talking about an Albert Wesker and Project Alice, two other subjects who had adapted to the T-virus, gaining numerous superhuman powers from them. But the one thing Jake focused on was that this Albert Wesker the scientists spoke of was apparently his own father, hence why his blood was unique. As he continued to remain at the facility, Jake could only think of getting out and tracking his father down, if he was still alive, and demand some answers. If he was even worth the effort.

The door opened and three men stepped inside. They wore suits and colourful masks, one wielding a stun rod, the other two an H&K MPK5 each. But they weren't ordinary men. From what Jake could understand, they were J'avo, a new breed of creature created by a different virus known as the C-Virus. He knew that his blood had been involved in the creation of the new virus and from what he gathered; this new virus was far more dangerous. Not only were J'avo highly intelligent, capable of planning out strategies and using weapons, but they were stronger than the common zombie or Majini. They also had the ability to mutate in response of physical trauma. Jake had seen some of the experiments in action on the rare chance he was let out of his room and was able to catch a glimpse.

"Time to go," a J'avo spoke in Serbian.

Jake sighed as he casually rolled off the bed and held his hands out. The J'avo with the stun rod approached him with a pair of handcuffs and reached for him, but Jake grabbed his wrist, twisting him around so that the J'avo was pinned against him, acting as a shield for the gunfire from the other two. Taking the stun rod, Jake hurled it at one J'avo, broke the neck of his captive, then flung the handcuffs at the second J'avo. In a flash, he was upon them, slamming punches and elbows into them, until he was able to seize one of their guns and shoot them both in the head. It was a good thing the traditional bullet to the head was enough to kill a J'avo, as Jake found a set of keys and slipped out of the room, MPK5 in one hand and stun rod in the other. Cautiously, he made his way along the corridor, picking up his speed when the doors at the other end began to open. Striking hard and fast, Jake took down the two scientists, then stepped into the room, seeing that he was in a control room, where numerous TV screens had been set up to show different parts of the facility.

"Alright, let's see how we can get the hell out of this shithole," he murmured to himself.

Heading to the screens, Jake had a look at trying to find an escape route, when one screen caught his eye. It was of a holding cell, where several people were being kept in stasis. He knew that this facility kept humans here for experiments and he had even heard of some kind of cloning process that allowed for further experiments.

"So, what do we have here?"

Pressing a few keys, he was able to bring up a list of the captives, but it was three subjects that really caught his eye: Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin, although her alias was listed as K-Mart. All three were listed as top priority and Jake felt the desire to have Umbrella lose their top priorities. It would be one way to get back at them for what they done to him, using him to perfect their virus. Jake began typing away, unlocking their cells and wakening them up, but before he could start on the other captives, all the screens started flashing a bright red, as a siren wailed in the distance and the image of a girl appeared.

"Security breach! Prisoners escaping. All J'avo converge on the prison block!" the Red Queen announced, "Jake Muller has escaped. Apprehend him at all costs."

"The hell, you little bitch," Jake said.

The doors swished open and three J'avo stepped inside, automatically firing their submachine guns, as Jake dived behind the computers, returning fire as he slid over the desk, bullets shattering the screens and to Jake's relief, shutting up the Red Queen. The J'avo kept up their suppressive fire, while Jake waited for the right opportunity. It came when the J'avo had to reload and he dropped out from the side, punching bullet holes through their heads, killing them instantly. Carefully stepping out, Jake found a map of the facility, memorising where the escape point was, as well as the prison block and the locker room, before leaving the control room. On the floor below, he could see the J'avo assembling together, before spying the giant screen on the wall that showed a war zone at the White House in America. There was a list of names in the top right-hand corner, with five people being listed as top priority, but Jake only saw one name that he was interested in: Albert Wesker.

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile, down in the prison room, Chris Redfield was on his hands and knees, coughing and shaking, still feeling the effects of being in stasis. His mind was a haze of gunfire and explosions, the last thing he remembered seeing was…her. Just then, his sister dropped out of her cell beside him, coughing and spluttering. Chris was instantly by her side, pulling her upright, as she initially fought against him, but calmed down when she realised it was him.

"Where are we?" Claire asked.

"No idea, but we've got to get out of here," Chris said, "Can you stand?"

Claire shrugged and was helped to her feet by her brother, as another cell opened and this time, K-Mart fell out. Claire saw her friend and rushed to her side, feeling déjà vu when K-Mart initially scurried back from her, but unlike last time, the young woman calmed down quicker upon seeing Claire and a smile broke out on her face. Chris was about to go to the door to get a better idea of where they were, as the door opened and two J'avo stepped inside, brandishing firearms and ordering in an unknown language. Chris put his hands up in surrender, while Claire held K-Mart in her arms, ready to shield her if guns were fired. Just as the shouting intensified, one of the J'avo was shot through the back, the distraction allowing Chris to disarm the second J'avo, his elbow shattering the creature's mask and he quickly pumped a few bullets into its head. Then, he looked up and felt his own kind of déjà vu.

"So, you guys good to go?" Jake said, "Because we've got a fuckload of nasties after us."

Claire and K-Mart joined them by the door and they were about to leave, when the first J'avo stood up with a groan, its left arm spasming from where Jake had shot it. The J'avo cried out when its arm mutated into a long, giant appendage with webbed claws at the end.

"Time to go," Jake said.

He blasted the J'avo with gunfire, before running after the others, taking the lead.

"What about all those other people back there?" Claire cried.

"Well, sure, if you wanna go back there, be my guest," Jake retorted, "I know I'm getting out of here first chance I get. You fall behind, not my problem."

He led them out to a large hanger where numerous Osprey aircraft resided, typing a code into the keypad to lock the door and keep the J'avo out. Chris was the first on board the nearest Osprey, taking the controls and turned the aircraft on, while Jake kept fiddling around with the locking mechanism near the doors. Just as he finished playing with it, the Red Queen appeared on the screen beside the keypad.

"You're all going to die down here," she said, "Initiate self-destruct."

"Fuck you, bitch," Jake spat.

He hurried aboard the Osprey, as Chris began to take the aircraft upwards, a timer counting down on the purge bomb fitted next to the keypad. When it hit zero, it unleashed a massive nuke-like explosion that completely wiped out the entire Umbrella facility and the surrounding area, but thankfully, the Osprey had made clear of the blast zone.

"Damn it," Chris said, "There were innocents in there and she just killed them."

"Where are we going to go?" Claire asked after a moment, trying to relieve the tension.

"Let's go to Washington," Jake suggested, "There's some people we can meet up with."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Chris asked, "Have we met?"

"Jake Muller and sorry, but I don't know you at all, so no."

Chris nodded and turned his attention back to piloting the aircraft, unable to shake the memory of glowing red, cat-like eyes and how they wouldn't look out of place on Jake.

**xxxxx**


	3. Our Past

**xxxxx**

A huge crater was all that remained of the formerly war-torn Eastern European city. A glimmer of red appeared on the crater's edge, taking the form of a young girl of about ten years old. The Red Queen peered into what used to be an Umbrella facility, as footsteps approached her from behind, but she didn't turn around, already knowing who it was.

"Mr. Krauser, it appears we have a bit of a problem."

At six foot two and 225 pounds, Jack Krauser was built like a linebacker, his defining feature being a scar on his left cheek. He wore tight black T-shirt, gloves, a pair of army print cargo pants, heavy boots and a red beret, a combat knife sheathed on his belt. He had formerly been a mercenary until he was hired by the U.S. government to work in the jungles of South America. That had been before the outbreak began, after which Krauser had found employment by the Umbrella Corporation. Due to an injury he had suffered to his left arm, Krauser believed that the virus could help in restoring his former strength.

It didn't disappoint.

"To me, this is just a perfect time to test the Ustanak," Krauser said, "Hell, even the J'avo. Just say the order and I'll have a whole army to track them down."

The Red Queen turned around fully to face him.

"Yes, send the Ustanak. They have gone to Washington, where the last of humanity are residing. When you go there, Mr. Krauser, I want Project Alive brought back alive."

"Of course. Consider it done."

**xxxxx**

The Osprey silently made its way towards Washington, everyone on board feeling quite tense. At least they were now properly dressed, having found a stash of Umbrella combat uniforms. Although Jake hated the idea of wearing something that belonged to a company that had treated him like a guinea pig, it was better than wearing barely anything.

Chris and Claire were in the cockpit, piloting the aircraft and keeping to themselves, barely uttering a word. Jake didn't know what their story was, not that he really cared to begin with. It was the young girl sitting at the back of the Osprey that had his interest and it was her story he was wondering about. Sauntering over, he sat across from her, staring at her, as she caught his eye and quickly looked away. He had to admit, she was quite pretty and seemingly shy. Time to work on that.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asked.

"K-Mart," she replied.

"Yeah, and my mother named me McDonalds, but I prefer Jake since it sounds more real. So let's try this again. What's your name?"

K-Mart glanced at the cockpit briefly, before looking at Jake, "Fine, it's Sherry. Sherry Birkin."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Why go through all that secrecy with your name?"

"Because my father is the one responsible for this mess the world is in."

"Of course…say what?"

Another glance towards Claire, followed by a sigh and hushed talking, "My father was a head scientist of the Hive, an Umbrella Corporation facility based in Raccoon City. He was the one who helped perfect the T-virus and following the Hive incident, he ordered it to be re-opened. My mother told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. The virus escaped into the city and from there, the whole world. My parents died in the incident, but I escaped. I was on my own for a while, until Claire found me in a K-Mart store."

A faint tear trickled down her cheek, "I felt so ashamed at what my father had done, how he had caused the death of the planet that I decided to discard my real name. I wanted an identity that was so different, people wouldn't know me as his daughter, so I took the name K-Mart. I felt safe again, but while I could fool others, I guess I couldn't fool Umbrella."

"Wow," Jake said finally, unsure of what else to say, "And I thought I had family issues."

K-Mart smiled briefly as she wiped the tear away, "I know, it sounds silly-"

"No, no, no, you have every right. I don't blame you at all. I guess that's one thing we have in common: having a deadbeat dad. At least you got to know yours, unfortunately."

"He may have spent all his time in the labs, but I prefer that life over this one. Wow, listen to me complain. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it all about me. Tell me about you."

For a moment, Jake was off-guard.

"There's nothing to tell," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest, "Only that this life is not much different from before."

"Seriously?"

"Zombies, mercenaries, they're all the same. You're still hiding from them, having to pick your battles. Only I don't get paid for killing zombies."

"Oh," K-Mart said, before going silent.

"Yeah, oh," Jake repeated.

**xxxxx**

The terracotta targets shattered upon impact, as Jill ejected the empty clip and slammed a fresh one into her Px4 handgun, before taking aim once more. Above her, she could hear the distant echo of the anti-aircraft guns, working overtime as always. It was a constant, never-ending battle and it was only a matter of time before it came to a stop, but one in Umbrella's favour. Food, ammunition and morale were all getting low and Jill wished there was more that she could do. She wanted to make up for her time in Umbrella, even though it had been against her will, brainwashed to do the Red Queen's bidding. Regardless, Jill had been there on the frontlines, doing her best to destroy humanity. The guilt that she had to deal with every day was quite immense, as she recalled memories of slaughtering humans and _enjoying_ it. The memories made her sick to the stomach, but they were the driving force for her to get revenge on Umbrella. Every chance she got, Jill would kill as many zombies as she could, but she didn't delude herself to the fact that it was a pointless battle. The undead kept coming, swarming around the White House. She knew for a fact that the Red Queen was throwing everything she had at humanity's last stand, desperate to eradicate every single human. Escaping from Raccoon City was nothing compared to this. While she would rather do Raccoon City all over than fight a losing battle, Jill would much prefer her life before the outbreak all began, back when she was a member of S.T.A.R.S alongside…him.

Jill lowered her gun as she thought about him, standing on the deck of the _Arcadia_, a mixed look of shock and surprise on his face when he saw her. So stunned he was at seeing her fight for Umbrella that he barely put up a fight himself. Because of her, he had been captured, whisked off to a distant Umbrella facility, no doubt to be experimented upon. He was probably dead or worse and Jill was blaming herself.

Her partner and best friend who had her heart without knowing it, gone because of her.

"Hey," came Alice's voice, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Every time I close my eyes, it's just death and mayhem," Jill said, "My time at Umbrella won't leave me alone. Besides, who can sleep with them constantly going?" she asked, nodding towards the anti-aircraft echoes.

"Becky can," Alice said with a small smile.

"Lucky girl. Did Wesker have you in for experiments again?"

"Not yet, but I'll see him soon. I wonder if he really is making a cure. I just can't trust this sudden change of his."

"It's just like we've discussed, Alice. We've just got to get close to him just in case he decides to start eating people again."

"Yeah, I've been trying, but the man doesn't have any weaknesses. And the whole killing him is nigh impossible."

"But you have to admit, as much as I don't want to, he's done a good job with all this. He may have worked for Umbrella, but he's a leader and that's what he's done here. Without him, I don't think this place wouldn't have lasted as long as it has," Jill said.

"You should get some sleep. You look like you really need it. I don't blame you for what you did with Umbrella. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

Alice then left the makeshift target range, as Jill sighed and watched her go, before tucking her handgun back into its holster on her right thigh.

"I wish I could believe that."

While the people who resided at the White House weren't anyone from Arcadia and therefore didn't about her past with Umbrella, it didn't stop Jill from feeling like everyone was watching her, judging her as if they knew the truth and she didn't blame them one single bit. She didn't think she could ever forgive herself for what she done. Deciding that she should try and take Alice's advice, Jill made her way towards her room, laying down to rest, but instead of dreaming about the deaths she caused or the horrors she faced, she only dreamt of him.

**xxxxx**


	4. The Queen to My King

AN: Okay, so in this chapter, there's a little bit of Alice/Wesker going on, mainly just to satisfy my inner fan, but also because I think it'd be interesting to see happen. I do hope that I have written it alright, that they are both somewhat in character, but so here goes.

**xxxxx**

"How is young Becky coping?"

From her position on the bench, Alice glanced at Wesker, who had just injected a captured zombie with another sample of the cure. He checked his watch, counting down the time it would take for the cure to kick in, but disappointment crossed his face as the zombie continued snarling, trying to break its bonds and with another failure, Wesker simply broke the zombie's neck, leaving it dead in the chair.

"Why do you want to know?" Alice asked, "I never figured you for the caring type."

"I'm not, but my offer to cure her deafness still stands."

"And my answer still stands. No."

"Why would you deny the child the gift of hearing?"

"One, she doesn't need to hear the horrors of what's going on and two, I'm not letting you go anywhere near her with the virus."

"What about your blood? It helped me gain control over my virus, so perhaps it would be better suited to curing Becky's deafness."

"That's a nice thought, but it's still no. I don't trust you, Wesker and I will make good on my promise to kill you one day."

Wesker smirked, "I like that you think about me all the time. Besides-"

There was a blur of movement and Alice's handgun, which had been resting beside her, was suddenly in his hands, a smirk on his face.

"-You're going to need more than this to kill me."

"Give it back!"

"Say please."

The equipment in the room began vibrating in their holding places, as the gun telekinetically flew back to Alice's hand and she cocked it quickly, pressing it against Wesker's temple when he appeared before her, his hands by her sides.

"Back off," Alice growled.

"Why do you continue to deny me?" Wesker whispered against her ear.

"Because you're an evil asshole."

He chuckled, "We are the only two people in the entire world to have bonded with the T-virus on a cellular level. It makes sense that you should be the queen to my king."

"Just because it makes sense to you doesn't mean it's the same for me, Albert."

His shades glowed red in annoyance at the taunting use of his first name, while Alice simply smiled to herself at getting under his skin, but the smile quickly faded when Wesker leaned closer and she tried to lean further back, but her head hit the cupboard behind her and still he closed the gap until there was a hair's breadth between them.

"You and I would be perfect together. We are already an unstoppable team. I can give you the world, Alice. All you have to do is let me."

"I don't want the world, Wesker. I just want a normal life. Be human again. I don't know why you're suddenly so obsessed with me, but it's not going to work."

"You're yet to even try."

"Step back or I'll shoot you in the head," Alice threatened, trying to fight her urges.

"Do it," Wesker smirked, "I'll heal. Besides, bit of a turn on."

Her finger itched to pull the trigger and his hand slowly encircled hers, pulling the gun away from his temple, before wresting it from her grasp and putting it on the bench beside them, while his other hand slowly caressed her cheek. Alice knew she had to regain control before she slipped again, but she could feel her virus calling to his, urging her on and just as she put her hands on his chest to push him away, his lips were on hers. Her hands went from his chest to his hair, digging into his dirty blonde locks, as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her close so that he was between her legs, pressing his body against hers. She knew she should push him away, hate him for what he was doing to her, since it felt so _good_, but perhaps it was because it had been a while since someone made her feel like this, even if it was Wesker, so instead of ripping his lips away, she pulled him closer, as his tongue touched her lips, requesting access. His fingers had slipped under the hem of her shirt, playing over her smooth stomach and sending shivers through her, as his tongue slipped past her lips and she pulled him even closer, if that was possible, her legs hooking around his hips.

_"He's the enemy! Push him away!"_ the rational part of her was saying, _"You hate him. You wish to see him die. Don't let him do this."_

Fighting for control, Alice managed to shove Wesker back, angered to see that he was looking very smug with himself, running a finger along his lips, as she furiously rubbed her lips, trying to get the taste of him out of her mouth.

"Well, well. How interesting. As much as you hate me, Alice and as much as you wish to kill me, admit me, you can't deny me," Wesker grinned, "You want me as much as I want you."

"You're delusional," Alice growled, getting to her feet, hands trembling and finger itching to pull the trigger, mess up his pretty face, "You and I will never happen."

She turned to storm out, but he was before her in an eye blink, her gun pressed to his head. However, he ignored the weapon and slowly advanced, as she pulled the trigger. Dodging the bullet, Wesker smacked her gun aside and invaded her personal space. Alice looked away, not wanting to admit the affect he had on her. She hated him with all her might, wanting nothing more than to see him dead after all that he'd done following the apocalypse, but for some reason she couldn't explain, there was a part of her that was attracted to him. And why was it out of all the men she'd been attracted to, Wesker was the only one who made it burn bright? She felt nothing for Spence, that had been fake, but she felt something genuine for Carlos and perhaps even Luther, but they were all gone now.

"You don't have to be afraid, Alice," Wesker said, cupping her face, "Trust me, it won't be all that bad. You'll see that we're perfect for each other."

"No, we're not, Wesker," Alice said, "I don't know where you got this idea from-"

She was cut off when Wesker crushed his lips to hers and she found herself lost in the intoxicated kiss that tasted of darkness and danger. That was until she heard the door open, which was followed by a soft, confused 'Mom?' and then a loud, horrified scream. Alice broke away from Wesker in surprise and quickly shoved him back once more, before moving to Becky, who appeared to be quite distressed about something.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked using sign language, her voice calm and soothing despite her anger at Wesker.

"I had a nightmare," Becky replied, "About Daddy."

"Okay, we'll go back to your room and we can talk about it. Just wait outside for me."

Becky nodded, receiving a kiss atop her head and she went outside, the echoes of the anti-aircraft guns booming in the distance now that the door was open and Alice went to retrieve her gun, finding, to her annoyance, Wesker in her way and he was still grinning.

"If she has nightmares because of you, I will kill you," Alice threatened.

"Perhaps after you put her back to bed, you can come back here and we'll continue where we left off," Wesker smirked, pulling her close.

She smacked his hand away and grabbed her gun, fixing him with a hateful glare.

"You know you like it," Wesker said, "You can't deny it."

"Watch me," Alice spat, "Don't go getting any ideas into your head."

"Too late."

"This isn't going to happen again. Try and I _will_ shoot you."

"That's what you said last time. Just-"

Her gun was cocked and under his chin before he could even finish. Wesker smirked at the look of rage on Alice's face and she had half a mind to put a bullet through his head and mess up his face, but she thought better of it, uncocking her gun and walking away, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, glad to be away from his presence. She hated the way her body reacted around him and even now, she could still feel the goosebumps along her arms as the thoughts of his lips and hands came to her, but she pushed them away.

_"Damn him to hell."_

"Mommy, what were you and Mr. Wesker doing?" Becky asked innocently.

"Something you're too young to understand," Alice replied, "Come on."

"_Is this what it's like to be asked embarrassing questions by a child?"_

Taking Becky's hand, Alice weaved through the hallways to the child's room, ignoring the soldiers rush past as they carried ammunition and traded shifts so others could rest. She could still feel the taste of him on her lips, the ghost of his touches lingering on her body and she felt violated, but damn, it had felt so _good_ and that only served for her to hate him even more. However, her 'daughter's nightmare was the main priority and Alice shoved the lingering thoughts of Wesker away to focus on her 'daughter'. Just as they reached the room, Alice saw Leon coming towards her, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Something the matter?" Alice asked.

"An Umbrella aircraft has been spotted on the horizon," Leon replied, "You okay? You look a little…flushed, if I might say."

"It's nothing. What about this aircraft?"

"It's only one, but there might be more on the way."

"Okay, you get the others and I'll get Wesker…no wait, I'll get the others, you get Wesker."

"Do you have to go?" Becky asked.

Alice knelt down before her and brushed the hair from the child's face, smiling at her.

"I'll be back soon, okay, sweetheart. You stay here. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kissing Becky on the forehead, Alice waited until she had gone back into the room she shared with a few other children, before walking off past Leon, as he watched her go with a confused look on his face. He then simply shrugged and headed off to look for Wesker.

**xxxxx**


	5. One Happy Reunion

**xxxxx**

"Holy shit," Chris muttered.

The White House was surrounded by hordes of the undead that stretched out for at least a kilometer, with numerous flying creatures keeping the anti-aircraft guns quite busy. Flames burst from the corners of the Presidential building, incinerating scores of zombies, but they kept coming, threatening to break through the barriers and destroy everything in sight.

"So, the last final resistance of mankind," Jake mused, "They look a little screwed."

"Help them, Chris," Claire said.

He squeezed the trigger, blasting a hailstorm of bullets, ripping into the zombies. Blood sprayed as their bodies were torn to shreds, while some of the larger biological weapons, such as the Ndesu, required more than a few bullets to die. Letting off from the machine guns, Chris then switched on the rockets and fired them. Missiles soared through the air, smashing down into the zombies, massacring them in their numbers. Kipepeo turned their attention to the Osprey aircraft, as Chris switched back to machine guns, but with the creatures' swift agility, he was finding it hard to pin them with bullets and he didn't want to use rockets against them, lest they dodged and he destroyed the White House by accident.

"They're swarming us!" Jake cried, "Do something!"

"You've got a gun," Chris replied hotly.

A few of the Kipepeo were destroyed by the anti-aircraft guns, but they weren't ones attempting to attack the Osprey. Jake and Claire drew their guns, shattering the windscreen as they shot at the Kipepeo, with Chris killing the odd one or two mostly by chance. One of the creatures flew inside the aircraft and K-Mart's scream was heard. Jake rushed into the bay, delivering a kick that crushed the Kipepeo against the wall.

"Thanks," K-Mart said.

"You're welcome," Jake said, "Chris, we gotta land this thing."

A warning light appeared as the Kipepeo tried to tear the Osprey apart, but Chris did his best to ignore them while trying to land the aircraft. He was thankful that they hadn't been shot at yet and assumed they had been identified as friendlies, while his sister fired at the Kipepeo. Hovering above the White House, Chris watched as the surrounding Kipepeo were shot down and he was able to land the Osprey, shutting it off and opening the hatch, before following the others out onto the rooftop of the White House, where they were greeted by Alice.

"Good to see you guys are alive," she greeted.

"Same to you," Claire replied.

Alice smiled, then looked up at the remaining Kipepeo and she released a telekinetic shockwave that knocked them from the sky to rain upon the ground around the building.

"Alice!" K-Mart greeted, throwing herself at the woman.

"Hey, K-Mart," Alice said, hugging her, "Good to see you."

"Alice, this is Jake Muller," Chris introduced, "He helped us escape."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jake said dismissively, "So, we going to head inside or what?"

Alice glanced at Chris with a raised eyebrow, but he shrugged, hoisting his assault rifle onto his shoulder, before following after her into the White House, as the battle raged on.

"How'd you know to find us here?" she asked as she led them down a hallway.

"The Red Queen's got you on a big screen at home base," Jake replied, "And really, there's only one White House in the world. Amusing how America is always the target."

"How do you guys do it?" Claire wondered, "How have you lasted so long?"

"Well, I've been helping out," Alice replied, "But I'm not the only-"

"Because of me."

Everyone stopped short when Wesker appeared in the hallway, a grin on his face when he saw Chris and Claire. The Redfields instantly aimed their guns at him, which caused his grin to grow wider, if possible. Alice looked between him and the siblings, unsure of what to do, while Jake was glaring at Wesker and K-Mart had a scared look on her face.

"Okay, I understand there are some issues," Alice said, "But we need to-"

Gunfire suddenly erupted, spraying across the ceiling and K-Mart screamed, Chris's assault rifle hitting the floor and he went for his handgun, but someone shoved his hand aside, preventing him from drawing the weapon. In response, Chris threw a punch, his opponent moving behind him and lashing out with a mid-section sideways kick. Chris managed to avoid it, striking with an elbow that was blocked. He could hear shouts around him, but he wasn't caring, too busy firing his knee into Leon's stomach, except that Leon was able to block with his forearms, before breaking out of Chris's grip and going with a backhand. Ducking the swing, Chris caught Leon around the waist, the two struggling along the floor for a moment until Chris got Leon into an arm lock, blocking an attempted elbow. However, before the lock could be completed, Leon swung himself around to behind Chris, attempting to pin him, but didn't expect to get thrown over the shoulder. Rolling onto his feet from the throw, Leon whirled around and drew his handgun, as Chris did the same, the pair aiming at each other. Claire, Alice and K-Mart were all tense from the swift, but brutal fight, Wesker was quite enjoying himself and Jake wasn't caring at all, his focus on Wesker.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris demanded, "You have any idea who this man is?"

"I do," Leon said, "But Wesker is important to saving mankind. We need him."

"How? Because of him, my sister lost her memories. Countless people have died, no thanks to him and you're willing to trust him?"

"He doesn't work for Umbrella anymore. He knows how to make a cure for the virus."

"Is that what he told you? Are you really that naïve to believe anything that bastard says?" Chris demanded, "You're a fool to trust him."

"Hey, I don't trust him," Leon defended himself, "I don't even like him at all. But he really is the only chance we have at saving humanity. I know you don't like him, but trust me."

"Sorry, but I really don't feel like trusting anyone who runs with Wesker."

"Well, isn't this one big happy family reunion?" Wesker said sardonically, "Chris and Claire Redfield, it is so nice to see you again. And here I was feeling ignored."

"Boys, I think we should lower both the testosterone and the guns," Alice suggested, "There is a non-violent way we can do this."

"You may be trusting of Wesker," Claire said, "But my brother and I, we're having a hard time trying to deal with the fact that he may be a good guy."

"Believe me, Claire, not a single person here even likes the guy."

"That's fine, because I like every single one of you people even less," Wesker retorted.

Leon and Chris were still aiming their handguns at each other, unwilling to lower their weapons, the former hating himself for defending Wesker, while the latter was full of rage at the former leader of Umbrella until someone else spoke.

"Chris?"

The sound of the voice caught him by surprise and he lowered his gun, turning in her direction to see her standing nearby, her look a mixture of surprise and apprehension.

"Jill?" Chris said.

"Yeah, it's me. It's really me this time."

"You don't belong to Umbrella any more?"

She shook her head and he took a couple of slow steps towards her and she looked fearful, although he could understand why. The first time they met after the outbreak and she had helped capture him. He knew about the mind-controlling scarab and knowing Jill, she would be feeling guilty about what she done, even if it was against her will. Chris didn't care about that. He was glad to see her alive and well and free from Umbrella's control. Closing the gap, Chris gazed into Jill's eyes, as she stared back, unsure of what he would do and was caught by surprise when he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. It took her a moment, but then her arms went around his shoulders.

"When I saw you working for Umbrella, I thought I lost you," Chris whispered in her ear, "Now that you're here with me, I don't want to ever lose you again."

"I thought I lost you too when Umbrella captured you," Jill said, "I'm glad that you're alive, no thanks to me. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

"You don't have to be sorry, Jill. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"Um, you guys obviously know each other?" Alice asked.

Chris broke away from Jill, although his hand remained in hers.

"We used to work in S.T.A.R.S together until the Mansion Incident," Chris replied.

"What Mansion Incident?" Alice asked, "I didn't see you guys there."

"You really think that your mansion was the only secret entrance to the Hive?" Wesker said, "There was another mansion, where these morons had their own problems."

"After that, Chris left for Los Angeles after hearing about an Umbrella facility there," Jill continued, "And I remained in Raccoon City to help S.T.A.R.S. We haven't seen each other since."

"Unless you count her trying to kill us on Arcadia," K-Mart said.

"Hey, come on, K-Mart, be a little fair," Claire said softly, "It wasn't her fault. She was under Umbrella's control, much like I was. Much like you were when we found you again."

"Except I didn't kill anyone."

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath and calm down," Alice intervened, "I think there are more important matters to worry about than grudges and misunderstandings."

Wesker finally noticed that Jake was staring at him and hadn't even uttered a single word in his presence. And if he wasn't mistaken, the look on Jake's face was one of hatred.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Wesker sneered, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to stare at people like that unless it's for a good reason."

"Oh, I've got a good reason alright," Jake said, "Nice to finally meet you, _Dad_."

There was silence all around from that revelation, even from Wesker, who actually had a look of surprise on his face for once, noticeable despite his sunglasses, and then the silence was finally broken by Leon.

"What?"

**xxxxx**

AN: I know I have Leon here defending Wesker, but it's only because of the whole cure thing. Otherwise, really, Leon doesn't like Wekser. Just though I'd clear that up. And about the Mansion thing, I think I seen something somewhere that Jill had her own experiences with the T-virus in a mansion prior to Resident Evil 2, which is why she knows how to fight them, so I decided to go with that and throw Chris in there as well as a way to have them know each other.


	6. Shooting Practice

AN: So, here is the next chapter. I deeply apologise for the late update and can offer no real explanation. I guess I needed a kick up the backside to get this story rolling again, so again I apologise and I hope this chapter makes up for it. And I will get back to regular updates as well.

**xxxxx**

Wesker sat in his presidential chair, staring out the window, finger tapping rhythmically against the arm of the chair, a thoughtful frown set on his face. In his near half-century of life, he had faced many surprises, especially the apocalypse and his ostracizing in particular, but the bombshell he had just received was no doubt the biggest surprise he could ever encounter. He was a father, to a son. Of course, trivial things like that didn't matter to Wesker, but it still warranted some thought. If Jake really was indeed his son, which there was no doubt, then it was possible that his blood could prove useful in the search for a cure. It obviously was already useful, as Umbrella had kept him prisoner for the past few months, experimenting on him. For some reason, Wesker's fist clenched and his eyes burned red behind his sunglasses. Ignoring the strange paternal feeling, he resumed his thought process, trying to figure out how he was going to get Jake's blood so he could study it, knowing that for some reason, his son was hating him and refused to be anywhere near him.

What lies had Umbrella told Jake about him?  
"Hey."

Wesker didn't turn around, not seeing a need to, as Alice closed the door behind her.

"Your son is out there and you should go talk to him," she said.

"I never figured you to be the caring type," Wesker smirked, swiveling around in his chair.

"I'm not, but I don't think you should hide in here and ignore your son."

"What is there to be gained by talking to him? You can see the hatred on his face. It's amusing that he hates me so much when this is the first time we've ever met. Before, I didn't even know he existed. It's both funny and irritating that Umbrella knew before me."

"So you are just going to ignore him?" Alice said.

"I have a war to fight, Alice, and a cure to find. I am not interested in small talk with a blood relative. And now, this chat has given me the urge to kill something."

He went for the door, but Alice stood in his way and his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You either get out of my way or I'll make you," Wesker growled, his upper lip curling.

"You should stop being an asshole and actually talk to your son," Alice said, refusing to back down.

"I like being an asshole. It makes me…me. If you don't like it, well, I don't care. Besides, you won't let me cure your daughter, so why should you tell me to talk to my son?"

"It's not right that he's lived his life without you and now that he's finally found you, you're just willing to ignore him anyway."

"The brat was better off without me and he's willing to ignore me as well. In case you haven't noticed, it's a two-way street, Alice. So, instead of wasting your time on me, go waste it on him. Or better yet, put your time to good use and we'll kill something together."

"You're right," Alice said, "Jake was better off without you. He still is."

"Ah, finally, we agree on something. Now, go play with your kid so I can ignore mine."

"Why are you willing to do this? Why would you throw this opportunity away?"

"Because I can. Unlike you, who adopts whatever, I don't have a parental bone in my body. I don't care for the boy. It's best that he stays as far away from me as possible."

"You're afraid of being a terrible father, is that it?"

"You best watch your tongue," Wesker growled, "I may need you to help fight, but I don't need you to talk. Especially on matters you know nothing about!"

"Or maybe it's nothing to do with being a bad father," Alice continued, as if she hadn't heard him, "But perhaps you actually had feelings for his mother and you blame yourself-"

"Enough!

"-For leaving her to raise Jake all on her own and how it led to her death-"

"Silence!" Wesker cut her off, his voice laced with malice, "Our conversation is now over."

He ripped the door off its hinges and angrily strode out, as Alice followed after him, but headed in the opposite direction, frustrated with him to the point that she really wished for a way to actually kill him, even if it did leave Jake without a father, but judging from a minute ago, Wesker couldn't care less about it at all and a small part of her felt sorry for Jake.

**xxxxx**

"How do you sleep with them going all the time?" Chris wondered, listening to the echoes of the anti-aircraft guns.

"You get used to it," Jill replied, "But at most, you only get a few hours' sleep anyway."

"That's fine by me. A few hours are generally more than enough."

"That would be the Air Force talking, right?"

Chris shrugged, "Or it's because of the apocalypse. Either one."

He rolled out of bed and began searching for his pants, as Jill sat up behind him; sheet to her chest as she kissed his shoulder, then laid her head against him. He paused in his searching, his hand reaching back to rest on her bare thigh. Initially, she had come to his allocated room to apologize further for her role in his capture, but one thing led to another, such as confessing certain feelings from both sides and before they knew it, they were in bed together, but it felt _right_, like this was how they were meant to be. Chris was just glad that he finally had the chance to confess his feelings for his partner and friend, having spent countless nights in that prison just thinking about her, hoping that she was okay and that they would get to meet again, end of the world aside.

"I have to admit, you've filled out quite a bit," Jill said, "Last I remember, you were still somewhat a little scrawny at S.T.A.R.S."

"Sitting around in a prison for four years can give a person quite some time," Chris replied, "Never know what kind of fight you can get into. Or who you have to protect. I promise to you now, Jill, I will never lose you again."

"As long as you don't let me go, you don't have to worry. I'll keep holding you."

His hand brushed lightly against her cheek, as he pulled her in for a searing kiss, one full of passion and desperation. He didn't want it to end, wanting this moment to last forever, but he knew that while the battle raged on outside, he could only stay for a while and then it was back to reality, so this kiss was to sear this moment onto his brain, just in case.

"When you kiss like that, Redfield," Jill gasped as they broke apart, "Why should I let you go? If I had my way, I'll make you stay here with me permanently."

"I wouldn't say no to that," Chris said with a small smile, "Unfortunately, duty calls."

Reluctantly, he pulled away and slowly got dressed, as Jill did the same. This time, Chris had ditched the Umbrella combat outfit for the Resistance tactical warfare outfit that comprised of a lightweight, yet breathable mesh combat shirt and tear-resistant combat pants. Knee guards, fingerless gloves and tough combat boots rounded out the look, while a tactical vest that held a large knife behind his left shoulder finished the ensemble. Making sure they had their weapons, Chris and Jill looked at each other, both seeing the desire in the other's eyes and another kiss was shared, the anti-aircraft guns echoing in the distance and they broke apart.

"So, I guess we better get to it," Chris said, stroking her cheek.

Jill nodded her reluctant agreement and hand in hand, they left the room together.

**xxxxx**

Jake wandered into the shooting range where he saw K-Mart attempting to use a handgun, but to her annoyance, she was missing the targets. She had gotten changed into black jump pants and a thin, white and fur-trimmed jacket that was tied off at the waist, a blue scarf around her neck. Likewise, Jake had changed into a V-neck, three-quarter sleeve shirt and trousers, a belt-buckled gun holster around his right thigh, as he made his way over to her. After the revelation of his connection to Wesker, Jake had been left disappointed when his father simply sneered at him and walked away. Angered, especially after confirming how much of an ass his father was, Jake decided to turn his focus to something else, like helping others.

"Trouble sleeping, Sherry?" he asked.

She glared at him briefly before returning to her shooting, "After seeing what's out there, I don't want to be a defenseless victim if they break in. I want to be able to shoot a gun."

"And I'm assuming, obviously, that nobody took the time to teach you?"

"Well, we were constantly on the run, so we didn't exactly have time."

"Here, let me show you."

Standing very closely behind her, Jake brought his hands around to rest on hers, his voice tickling her ear as he coached her on how to properly use a gun. Ignoring her blush at his close proximity, K-Mart did her best to listen to him as her mind was off wandering about with thoughts of him and what his lips would feel like on hers. Shaking her head to clear such thoughts, K-Mart refocused and squeezed the trigger, hitting the target's center.

"Bull's-eye," Jake grinned, "Damn, I am a good teacher."

"You're my best yet," K-Mart replied, "Is there anything else you can show me?"

_"Boy, would I?"_ he thought before mentally slapping himself, "Let's just stick with the gun."

As they continued their practice shooting, Jake began to wonder about this girl beside him and exactly what he was starting to feel for her.

**xxxxx**

AN: Okay, so A) I tried to give Wesker a human side, given how he's slightly different to his game counterpart and B) I'm a Chris/Jill shipper, so I wanted to put that in there. Also, C) I feel that the whole Alice/Wesker thing in this chapter is a little bit forced. I dunno. That's up to your discretion. Oh and D) Jake knew about Wesker being his father during his time in Umbrella's clutches. I think that was mentioned in chapter 2, but for those who missed it, there you go.


	7. Secret Service Agent

AN: In this chapter, I try to explain Leon's backstory, since the movie doesn't really give us one, but to me here, it feels a little botched, IDK. I also threw in a POV of an ordinary civilian at a request and tried to explain how he feels in terms of living with Wesker. Bonus points to Resident Evil fans to recognises the name.

**xxxxx**

The anti-aircrafts were clearing a path as the jumbo military plane came closer to the White House. Leon stood on the rooftop, waiting for the drop of supplies while lost in his own thoughts. Down at the front of the White House, he could see Wesker taking his anger out on the undead, needlessly pulverizing them, while a couple of his Umbrella followers captured a zombie and brought it inside the White House for experiments. Thinking back to his fight against Chris in his attempt to protect Wesker, Leon wondered if he had done the right thing. For years, he had been fighting against the undead and after so long, Leon was weary of the fight, wishing for a day when things could go back to normal. Then, Wesker showed up at the White House, along with several of his own men, including Ada, whom Leon had thought dead and the former head of Umbrella had spoken of being able to create a cure, one that could literally turn zombies back into humans. Naturally, Leon was hesitant to trust Wesker, knowing of Umbrella's role in the apocalypse, but that desperation for a normal world had driven him to accept Wesker's offer. Even though he didn't trust Wesker and part of him was sure that Wesker had his own agenda, Leon went through with it, desperation overriding him. No one else at the White House agreed with the inclusion of Wesker and his men taking over in their 'quest to help save humanity' and honestly, Leon could understand that. But he knew that cure was possible and he so desperately wanted that to happen. And perhaps in the reborn world, there could be a chance for him and Ada…

Before the apocalypse, Leon had just been a Secret Service agent working for the President, having initially been a police officer in his younger days. But then the apocalypse broke out and Leon was forced to kill the President, who had been turn into a zombie. From there, he rescued a handful of survivors and managed to clear out the White House, barricading it and making it a safe haven as the world burned around them. Unfortunately, supplies were dwindling over time and with the zombie horde growing by the day, it was getting hard to scavenge for supplies. Then, Wesker showed up and with his connections, was able to have supplies flown in when possible, for which Leon was thankful. It was like he owed a lot to Wesker, especially since now that Ada was back with him.

Leon sighed as he remembered his first meeting with Ada during the initial outbreak. In their search for survivors, they had grown somewhat close until Ada was seemingly killed. But now he knew that she had faked her death so she could join Wesker in Umbrella, carrying out his orders for him around the world, such as rescuing Alice from the Russian Umbrella facility. He had been surprised when Ada first showed up at the White House, but that was soon replaced by happiness to know she was alive and he just hoped that she wouldn't be taken away from him again, wanting something more once the apocalypse was over.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Leon turned sharply, relaxing when he saw it was Claire.

"I'd be surprised if I was the only one," he said, watching the supply crates slowly descend, another beneficiary factor from Wesker.

"So, what's your story?" Claire asked, "Did you use to work for Umbrella?"

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged, "Mainly from how you fought my brother for Wesker."

Leon sighed, "Wesker knows how to make a cure. I didn't want your brother to risk killing him and therefore losing our chance to save the world."

"Do you really think Wesker cares about saving the world? I've only met him once before and that small encounter alone showed me how much of a bastard he is. I know he can't be trusted. Why do you trust him?"

"I don't…but I have to believe there's a chance. The world cannot stay like this forever. I do wish to see it restored. I have been fighting zombies for too long. Either I end up dying at their hands or the world is saved. I prefer the latter."

The crates reached the compound and Leon led the way with Claire, keeping watch as soldier broke the crates open and began spreading the supplies out.

"Where are you getting the supplies from?" Claire asked as she watched the jumbo jet fly out of sight.

"Wesker," Leon replied, "He apparently knows someone who can get us supplies."

"And you haven't stopped to think that they might be laced with the virus?"

"I understand your concern and initially, we thought that too. Whatever Wesker has done for Umbrella and what his current goals are, he seems genuine so far in helping humanity. As much as I don't want to admit it, we really do need him."

Claire nodded slightly, not entirely sure if she should believe Leon's words. With her memories now restored, she could recount the months of horror she had faced at the hands of Umbrella, fighting off the infected and losing her friends in the process, as well as briefly losing her memories. She knew Wesker was responsible for his part and she knew there was no way she could ever forgive him, whether he was successful in creating a cure or not.

**xxxxx**

The sounds of a zombie snarling within the corridors of the White House had everyone on edge and David King was no exception, his hands sweaty from tightening further on his handgun. Two former Umbrella scientists made their way down the hallway, a shackled and muzzled zombie in their grips, while Wesker followed them, a man who inspired only fear and death, not hope like he had promised. It was another day and another subject brought inside the fortress for further experiments, testing the possible cure. Not that David King was sure if there even was one. Just like the rest of the survivors, there was no trust held for those who defected from Umbrella, even less so for Wesker. Sure he may be bringing in supplies, sure he help fight the undead and sure he _might_ be searching for a cure, but he had worked for Umbrella, creating the apocalypse. David had heard stories about Wesker and the things he used to do and they did not fill him with much trust for the man. He feared for the day when Wesker would turn on them, knowing that it was only a matter of time. Ever since the former head of Umbrella had arrived at the White House, offering a truce to Leon, things had gone from tense to white-knuckle-fear. David couldn't believe that Wesker would be creating a cure, knowing there was no such thing as one and often tried not to wonder what Wesker was really doing in his makeshift laboratories. Was he making a stronger virus or creating an indestructible zombie? Or some new grotesque creature of nightmares to slaughter everyone with?

Whatever the case, David feared for his life and everyone else's, while questioning if Leon was in the right mind. He had seen the looks the Resistance leader had given Wesker's associate, could see the feelings there and it made him feel even less secure. He felt that Leon was going by his emotions rather than thinking about everyone else. And then came along Alice. David didn't know much about her, but he had heard rumors that like Wesker, she used to work for Umbrella. Apparently, not only had she defected, but she had also gained a number of superpowers from the virus, powers that he had witnessed when she fought against the undead alongside Wesker. Powers that made him fear Wesker in the first place and apparently, Alice was meant to be the one who could save humanity. David didn't know if he was just being paranoid, but he knew he had everyone's best interests in heart and for people to put their trust in two super-powered Umbrella rogues was not something he recommended.

David sighed to himself, trying to remember when life used to be so simple. When he was a mail delivery man with a beautiful wife and a lovely house. Then, the virus broke out and David lost his wife, before trying to fight his way through the zombies with a small handful of survivors. Thankfully, they were rescued by Leon, who took them to the fortified White House and he took part in the fight, doing his best to help others. But with each passing day, it was getting harder, so David could at least understand a little bit as to why Leon had accepted Wesker's offer. They were all fueled by fear and desperation, struggling to make it to the next day, wishing for a better tomorrow and praying for a day when they could finally venture outside without having to look over their shoulder for a zombie or Las Plagas.

Tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants, David decided to go and help others with the new arrival of supplies, walking past an angered Alice and he avoided eye contact, thankful that she was too much in a mood to notice him. He didn't want any trouble from anyone, especially Wesker and always made sure he stayed out of the way. David hated this feeling, this constantly being on edge, the constant paranoia, even if he was currently in one of the safest places on the planet and now with one of the most evil men in the same building, David felt like he was going to have a complete nervous breakdown any minute. He knew something had to be done soon, but what, he didn't know. He felt it was only a matter of time before something happened and this boiling pot of tension exploded into absolute pandemonium. And David knew he didn't want to be around for that at all.

**xxxxx**


	8. Assault on the White House

AN: A couple of people have asked about the cure and what it can do, so hopefully, I have it explained here.

**xxxxx**

"I have it," Wesker said to himself with a self-satisfied tone.

The zombie stopped struggling, the wounds closing together and colour returned to its skin, as its heart started beating again. The newly-revived human gasped with the sudden shock of his rebirth, memories flooding his mind such as the memory of his death that was all too clear for him and while he was reeling, Wesker was feeling very smug with himself. As it turned out, his son's blood had proven very useful in finalizing the cure and Wesker was lucky he had managed to obtain a sample, after Alice had spoken to the young man, eventually convincing him to at least help out with the cure.

"It works?" Alice said.

"Of course. You've just seen it for yourself. I am a genius."

Alice ignored him as she approached the man and untied the cables around his wrists and ankles and he fell into her arms, his body shuddering from the shock of the ordeal.

"Hey," she said softly to him, "Do you remember anything?"

"Everything," the man gasped, "Oh God, I remember…I remember dying…"

"Ah, so they retain their memories. Interesting," Wesker said.

"Perhaps you should find a way to fix that," Alice told him, "Otherwise we'll have a world of traumatized people who might not be able to handle what they've done and we'll be no better off from before."

"It is not my fault if they are too weak to overcome memories. The point is, we have a cure and we can save this world, unless you are too concerned for their mental faculties."

Alice glared at him as she helped the young man to his feet and he wobbled briefly, but managed to stand straight, still trying to come to grips with his new life. Taking him out of the laboratory, Alice led the young man to the medical wing, leaving him in the care of the nurses, as Wesker joined her there.

"Come, my dear heart, we should assemble the troops. We need to leave for Umbrella as soon as possible. The quicker we can mass produce the cure, the better."

"One, I'm not your dear heart and if you call me that again, I'll shoot you where it hurts. And two, why should we go to Umbrella with you?"

"You still don't trust me? Even though I've created the cure? How can we change that?"

"We can stay here and continue to create the cure," Alice said.

"I hate to say this, but we cannot," Wesker replied as they left the hospital, "I do not have the resources to create the cure on a mass level. Only the Umbrella facilities do."

"I'm not convinced."

They reached the Oval Office, finding Jake sitting at the presidential chair, his feet on the desk, while Jill, Leon, Ada, Chris and Claire were also there, the latter two waiting reluctantly, both preferring to be anywhere but in the same room as Wesker.

"Boy, get out of my chair," Wesker demanded.

"Make me," Jake retorted.

The White House was rocked by an explosion, as the wall behind Wesker's desk was destroyed and a large beast came flying into the Oval Office. Standing at least seven feet tall and five feet wide, the beast had stringy hair and wore a Hannibal Lector-mask, as well as a pair of leather pants and heavy boots. But it was its right arm that was the most distinguishing feature, a large steel forearm ending in long sharp claws. The Ustanak roared, its focus landing on Jake and before anyone could do anything, Jake had been smashed through the wall, the Ustanak carrying him through several rooms.

"What the hell?" Wesker cried.

"Incoming!" Alice shouted.

She drew her submachine guns, as J'avo came swinging in, blasting away with their assault rifles. Chris dived for Jill, a bullet scrapping his tactical vest, as Leon and Ada hit the floor together, the latter impaling a J'avo through the head with an arrow. Claire had managed to find cover, but Alice swiftly took care of the J'avo via a telekinetic blast that fired them back out of the Oval Office. She stood by the hole in the wall, seeing the numerous Osprey aircraft hovering outside and the hordes of zombie now entering the White House thanks to the barricade having been destroyed in the missile attack.

"They're coming in," Alice said, "We've got to get the people out of here."

"Claire, find K-Mart and Becky," Jill said, "Evacuate the people. We've got this."

Wesker was gone in the blink of an eye, following after the Ustanak's trail of destruction, coming across the beast hurling Jake against the wall. The Ustanak reached for the bloodied Jake again, but Wesker was there in a flash, slamming his palm full-force against the creature's chest, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"I don't need your help," Jake said, "I could've handled it myself."

"By being a punching bag?" Wesker said, "You're doing a good job at that."

The Ustanak lashed out at Wesker, but he was gone, as Jake drove his fist into the creature's face, barely stunning it and he had to duck the claws swinging for his head, as Wesker leapt up, his knee driving into the back of the Ustanak's head. The Ustanak swung its claws at Wesker, but he blurred out of the way, as Jake slammed an uppercut onto the Ustanak's chin, then moved behind the creature and alongside his father, landed a palm thrust that smashed the Ustanak through the wall, burying it beneath a small pile of rubble. J'avo appeared around the corner and began shooting, forcing Jake to duck for cover, while Wesker danced around the bullets, appearing before them and scattering them with his punches and kicks. After crushing a J'avo's head against a wall, Wesker then smashed another J'avo's face in with his elbow, before flipping over to a third J'avo, knocking him to the ground and shattering his head with a stomp. Meanwhile, Jake had headed down another corridor in search for K-Mart, leaving his father behind, his gun drawn in front. A zombie staggered around the corner, going down with a bullet to the head, but it wasn't the only one, as more zombies staggered into the hallway, a few of them being the soldiers that used to defend the building. Shrugging, Jake shot down a few before leaping into hand-to-hand battle, showing off the skills he had clearly inherited from his father, until the zombies were all dead at his feet.

While that had been going on, Chris kicked a door down, going in gun first with Jill right behind him, the pair being confronted by three J'avo who were holding some civilians hostage and waving machetes while speaking in an unknown language. They were shouting and gesturing loudly, suggesting that Chris and Jill surrendered their weapons.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chris asked Jill.

She nodded and shot one J'avo straight through the head, while Chris took down the other two. As the civilians headed to the evacuation point, one of the J'avo stood up with a groan, even though half its head was missing. It started convulsing, its torso rupturing into a rhinoceros-beetle like transformation. Chris and Jill instantly fired upon the transformed J'avo, but the bullets bounced off its tough skin as it bent over at the waist and charged at them, its horns locking on either sides of Chris as he was slammed into the wall. Jill shot the J'avo in the back, trying desperately to free Chris as he was slowly crushed by the horns. Jill tried a different tactic, shooting the J'avo in the legs and thankfully, it was enough to allow Chris to pry himself free and he slammed his combat machete straight between the J'avo's horns and into its soft flesh, killing it instantly.

"I don't think I'll be trying that again," Chris said, "And thank you. Now let's go."

Across the White House, Leon blasted a machete-waving J'avo in the legs as it chased after several civilians, bringing it crashing down. The J'avo twitched, its legs mutating into something that resembled giant grasshopper legs and with a single bound, the J'avo had easily crossed the corridor and knocked Leon to the ground, his assault rifle sliding from his hands. He grabbed his handgun, shooting into the J'avo's abdomen, but it simply ignored the bullets as it pointed its machete at him. However, an arrow suddenly lodged into the J'avo's head and Leon looked up as Ada approached him with a small smile on her face.

"Trouble, Leon?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"Nothing I couldn't handle alone," he replied, "Let's get these civilians out of here."

The pair started for the hallway, as several zombies rounded the corner. Leon and Ada instantly backed up, shooting into the horde, the former picking up his assault rifle, but more and more zombies were piling into the hallway and seeing no other choice, Leon and Ada were forced to run in the opposite direction, as civilians made their way out into the compound where Claire was ushering them onto the emergency vehicles. They had been collected together by the Resistance in preparation for something like this in order to get the survivors out, but only in case of the White House being breached. Any other attempt to escape would have failed due to the overwhelming forces of the undead. Claire was hoping that she could get enough of the survivors out, as Kipepeo swarmed overhead. She shot down those that swooped in, aided by the military men supervising the evacuation.

Back inside the White House, Becky was wandering the hallways, lost in the madness of fleeing survivors, tears streaming down her face as she tried to find her mother, but her search was fruitless as she was constantly knocked around by the panic. Zombies made their presence known and screams echoed around the area, blood coating the walls. Becky saw the zombies coming and tried to flee, as one of the undead spied her and gave chase. Just before the zombie caught hold, a bullet pierced its skull and Becky found herself before K-Mart.

"Come on, kid, let's get out of here."

Taking Becky by the hand, K-Mart shot down a few more zombies as they made their escape, thankful for Jake's lessons. It was absolute pandemonium as she weaved through the corridors, hoping that she could at least get Becky out of the chaos. Entering a corridor, K-Mart stopped short at the sight of a huge hole in the wall, but she quickly took off again, Becky by her side, as the Ustanak slowly stood up, its steel claws snapping menacingly.

**xxxxx**


	9. Get the Hell Outta There

**xxxxx**

Wesker burst into his makeshift laboratory, searching for the data he needed for the cure. Pausing for a moment to fling his fist over his shoulder, smashing a zombie's face in, he slipped a memory chip into the computer and began the downloading process, making sure he had a sample of Jake's blood, as well as the data for his other project. A J'avo came into the laboratory, blasting away with its assault rifle, but Wesker managed to dodge every single bullet with a cocky smirk on his face, as the J'avo came at him with a machete. He taunted the J'avo with his god-like speed, breaking the machete in half and the J'avo stepped back in fear.

"That's right, you little vermin, be afraid. You are nothing compared to me. The Red Queen may have made you smart enough to wield a gun, but you are still just a cockroach. Me?"

A blur of movement and the J'avo was dangling in the air, Wesker holding it one-handed by its throat, as the J'avo struggled to free itself to no avail.

"I am a god."

With a simple twist of his wrist, Wesker snapped the J'avo's neck, before returning to the computer and he smiled when he saw the download was complete. Storing the chip inside his coat, Wesker exited the laboratory, a smirk coming to him when he heard gunfire down in one of the rooms. He headed for the shooting, pausing only to horse-kick an incoming machete-wielding J'avo, then rounded the corner to see Alice riddle a J'avo with bullets and smash its head against the wall with a powerful kick.

"Most impressive," Wesker applauded, "Now, shall we get out of here?"

"Not until I find Becky," Alice replied, striding past him.

"We are on a time limit. The Osprey Chris came here in is our only mode of transport to China. How long before it gets destroyed?"

"Well, best you get there and make sure it stays intact. You're fast enough to avoid a nuclear bomb, so off you go, Barry Allen."

"You just make sure you get on the Osprey in time. Find your kid."

"And while you're at it, you can go find your kid as well."

Wesker's eyes glowed briefly before he was gone in a blur of movement, as Alice made her way through the hallways, stepping over bodies and pools of blood while blasting apart any zombie or J'avo she came across. Even though she was looking for Becky, she was also trying to find survivors, but she wasn't having any luck, finding them dead in the corridors or in the rooms where they tried to barricade themselves in to no avail. It was disheartening to see; especially given they had managed to hold out for so long, only for them to be cut down so swiftly like this. It made Alice see red and the desire to make Umbrella pay burned within her. Holstering her submachine guns, Alice continued her search, as a J'avo came at her, slashing its machete. Catching his arm, Alice delivered three fierce blows to his ribs, the final strike slamming him against the far wall. She went to finish it off, but something grabbed her ankle and she looked down at the zombie, recognizing it as one of the survivors. The Majini's mouth opened wide like a flower, as Alice wretched her ankle free and brought her heel smashing down onto the Majini's head. Meanwhile, the J'avo had gotten its feet, as Alice grabbed its arm and flipped it onto its back, then crushed its head beneath her boot. Discarding the body, Alice came across a group of J'avo, all of them carrying machetes, although one of them was waving a stun rod about. They saw her and spoke to each other in their unknown language, before slowly approaching her. She simply smirked.

"Seriously, boys, you stand no chance."

She clipped one in the jaw with her boot, then ducked a machete and struck the owner in its ribs. The stun rod came for her, but Alice reversed the move, electrocuting the J'avo, then began using the stun rod against the other J'avo, sometimes using their own machetes to stab each other as she finished them off one by one. Once they were dead, Alice continued on her way, keeping the stun rod in hand as she searched for her 'daughter'.

Gunfire and screams were echoing throughout the White House, as K-Mart came to the exit, seeing Claire herding the survivors onto the last of the vehicles, seeing the Kipepeo circling overhead as the soldiers tried to shoot them down. Just before she could rush outside to her friend, Jake came crashing out of a wall, the Ustanak slowly stepping out after him.

"Jake!" K-Mart cried, before shooting the beast in the head.

"Sherry, just go!" Jake cried as the Ustanak turned to her.

"Becky, I want you to run," K-Mart told the child, "Run to Claire."

She nodded and as K-Mart backed away from the Ustanak, shooting at it to keep it away from Jake, Becky ran out into the open, hands over her head, as a Kipepeo dived for her. A gunshot cracked the air and the Kipepeo fell dead to the ground, as Claire picked Becky up and put her on the truck.

"Keep her safe," she said.

The woman holding Becky nodded and after a signal from Claire, the driver planted his foot, blasting out of the compound and into the open. Requesting that they would be okay, Claire raced back inside the White House, only to be thrown outside by K-Mart's flying form. The pair rolled across the dead ground several times, as the Ustanak approached Jake. He tucked his handgun away, drawing the large Magnum revolver he had taken from the armoury, hoping that it was enough to put the relentless beast down. He pulled the trigger, the recoil nearly throwing him off his feet, as the bullet pierced the Ustanak through the head. It paused, let out a groan and collapsed to the ground, as Jake rushed out to Claire and K-Mart. Since the latter was closer, he helped her to her feet, shaking her awake, as Claire groaned.

"Don't I get a knight in shining armour?" she asked.

Jake sighed and helped Claire to her feet, as the Ustanak started to twitch.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What's it going to take for this asshole to die?"

"We've gotta go," Claire said, "We don't have time."

The three darted past the Ustanak as it got to its feet with a bellow and chased after them. Quickly gaining speed despite its large size, the Ustanak was gaining on them, until they rounded a corner and saw Leon and Ada, the former holding a grenade launcher.

"Duck!"

Jake, K-Mart and Claire threw themselves to the ground, as Leon fired two canisters in quick succession, the resounding explosion putting the Ustanak through a wall. With the beast down for the time being, the group made their way towards the rooftop where the Osprey awaited them, coming across Alice mowing down several zombies and Majinis with her submachine guns.

"Any of you seen Becky?" she asked in the middle of her killing.

"She's safe," Claire replied, shooting a zombie, "I saw her out on a truck."

Satisfied, Alice finished off the last of the zombies, a look of sadness on her face and Leon recognized some of the undead as survivors and fighters of the Resistance. He understood what she was upset about, given how they fought every day to protect the last of the survivors, only for them to be wiped out in a single fell swoop.

"Umbrella isn't going to get away with this," he said, approaching her, "We're gonna go to their facility and end this. Wesker has the cure. We can still save the world."

"I know," Alice said, "Best we get to it then."

Meanwhile, Jill and Chris burst into the armoury, the former moving through the empty racks until she found what she was looking for. As Chris shot down any incoming infected, Jill opened the chest and removed the purge bomb, before setting the timer.

"Good to see you haven't lost your bomb skills," Chris commented.

"Good to see you haven't lost your aim," Jill playfully taunted as she rejoined him, "Come on, we've only got four minutes."

"Why the hell do you have one of those stored here?"

"Wesker had it as a last resort and only if all else failed. If we were to go down fighting here, outnumbered and done for, that was meant to be set as a final blaze of glory," Jill explained.

"Great. I've seen what they can do when they go off, so let's move."

Throwing a grenade at the door, Chris covered Jill from the explosion, as a path was cleared for them. Running through the hallways as the timer ticked down, Chris and Jill raced towards the rooftops, but as they rounded a corner, they found themselves face-to-face with the Ustanak. It bellowed deeply, burn marks and blood scorching its body, as it focused on Chris and lashed out at him with its steel claws. He barely ducked in time, as Jill fired with her assault rifle, before having to roll under the Ustanak's large fist. Pulling the pin on another grenade, Chris dived past the Ustanak, dropping the grenade at its feet, as Jill grabbed his hand and pulled him up, the pair taking off when the grenade exploded and the Ustanak roared. Reaching the roof, Chris and Jill dived into the back of the Osprey, as Wesker piloted the aircraft into the sky, taking off away from the other aircrafts, as the timer hit zero and the purge bomb ripped throughout the White House, obliterating the historic building and incinerating all of the infected and the Umbrella aircrafts, leaving nothing behind save for the large crater that marked where the White House used to be.

"Did we just blow up the White House?" Jake asked, "How often can you get away with that?"

"And now next stop: China," Alice said as she stared at the crater, praying the survivors, especially Becky, would be okay.

**xxxxx**


	10. Arrival in China

AN: I attempted to show something from Jake's POV in regards to how he would be perceived due to being Wesker's son...I think I kinda failed...

**xxxxx**

The tension was so thick that a knife could cut through it. It was cliché, but very much true from Jake's point of view. Everyone was on edge, all wondering if his father was leading them into a trap or not, seeing as how trust was a major issue for them, but then again, he couldn't blame them. After growing up believing his father to be a deadbeat, Jake found that the truth was harder to bear, especially since his father was somewhat responsible for the world they lived in now. And what Jake found even more annoying was that others had been looking at him with distrust ever since it was revealed he was Wesker's son. It was like they all expected Jake to turn out exactly like his father and went out of their way to avoid him. Like father, like son indeed, Jake thought sarcastically and glanced over at Chris, noting the way the soldier stared straight ahead, like he was trying to avoid eye contact with practically anyone who wasn't Jill or his sister. Jake knew that Chris hated Wesker, but he felt it wasn't fair that he should be judged for his father's crimes, even though he wasn't one to care about trivial things like that, but when the fate of the world was hanging on a thread, he found that such trivial things were a waste of time. It wasn't Jake's fault that he was the son of the most hated man on the planet, but he already knew that he didn't want to be anything like his father and wasn't that enough for the others to understand that he's not like his father? Jake didn't know what he had to do to make them understand, he just knew that right now, it wasn't exactly a priority. There were more important things at stake than petty squabbles.

At least there was K-Mart who seemed to be on his side, regardless of his father's actions and Jake was thankful for that, seeing a common soul in her. Both had fathers that were responsible for the death of the world and both held disdain for their fathers as a result and if Jake was being honest, he found comfort in being around her presence. There was something about K-Mart that was bringing out a side of Jake he had buried since the death of his mother, caring for another human being, something that he only ever did with his mother and no else. He didn't care about his father or care for the others around him, except for K-Mart. She was sitting next to him, gun in hand and a tense expression on her face, worried about what was coming next. He could understand her fear of going back to Umbrella facility, having been held captive twice by the powerful company and experimented upon, no doubt by his father at one point. Jake glanced towards the cockpit at his father, feeling the burning anger at the thought of his father experimenting on K-Mart for his own amusement. Jake just hoped that his father wasn't secretly working with Umbrella, knowing that words and even fists would be exchanged if that was the case, if Alice didn't get there first.

She was in the cockpit with Wesker and Jake wasn't sure what to make of her. She was meant to be the one who could save mankind, but there was the fact that she had used to work for Umbrella and was even under their control at one point, much like Jill, only to a lesser extent. And while some people were fearful of Alice due to her powers, much like Wesker, Jake felt that she honestly wanted to save the world. It was probably part of the reason why he agreed to give his blood to help with the search for a cure following a talk with her. Even though he didn't like his father, Jake knew that his father was the only one capable of actually creating a cure and hoped that he wasn't going to regret his decision.

Meanwhile, Alice leaned back in her seat, staring at the sky as it turned to night. Everyone were shifting around in the cargo, trying to find a spot to rest. Chris and Jill had cuddled up to each other, the latter resting her head on the former's shoulder, while K-Mart had laid down beside Jake, her head lying on his lap. Wesker glanced at Alice and saw the apprehensive look on her face, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Becky is fine."

"What makes you say that?"

He held up a small device that appeared to contain a geographical map and in the center of it was a red blip. At the press of the button, the map changed into a camera, showing the inside of a transport vehicle from the comfort of Becky's right wrist.

"A little bracelet that I had made and given to her. That way, you know she's okay."

"Thank you," Alice said hesitantly, taking the device from him and stared at it for a moment, "Now tell me, Wesker, if you're willing to be nice for Becky, why can't you do it for Jake?"

Wesker was silent for a moment, contemplating on whether he should tell her or not. As much as he acted like he didn't care about the boy, there was something in Wesker's cold heart that suggested otherwise. Why else would he go after the Ustanak and defend Jake from the creature? Why was he hoping that Jake would be fine within the depths of Umbrella, when if it were anyone else, he wouldn't give a shit? He wanted to ignore the paternal feeling for Jake, believing that the boy was better off without him, but there was a small part of him that wanted to be the father he couldn't be when Jake was growing up. He could remember Jake's mother, having met her in Edonia while on a mission from Umbrella. The few days they had spent together…well, the result was currently brooding in the back of the Osprey, Birkin's offspring curled up asleep beside him. But Wesker wasn't a sentimentalist, so at Alice's questioning glare, he simply gave a careless shrug.

"I don't tell you off about your parenting skills, so don't do it to me," he said finally.

"You're unbelievable," Alice rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I even bother."

"Neither do I. Now, I suggest you get some rest. You're going to need it."

Alice glared at Wesker, refusing to be told what to do by him, even though she knew he was right. They would be arriving in China in several hours and despite her powers, she needed to be at full strength to combat whatever Umbrella threw their way. So with that in mind and a final glare at Wesker, trusting that he wouldn't crash the plane while they were sleeping, Alice leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come, thinking of Becky.

**xxxxx**

Alice was suddenly brought awake when an explosion erupted right outside the Osprey and she felt the aircraft pitch through the air, shaking everyone else awake, as Wesker fought to keep the Osprey steady, but they were quickly losing altitude. J'avo stood on the rooftops of the slums of Liashiang, firing their RPGs at the Osprey, while zombies milled about in the streets below. Wesker swerved around the buildings, the right wing of the Osprey having been blown apart by a rocket that greeted them upon arrival in China. As he fought for stability, the others were gathering their weapons, trying to steady themselves for the impeding crash, as another rocket slammed into the side of the Osprey. Spiraling out of control, the aircraft smashed through a building, the mortar slowing it down somewhat so that only the cockpit exited through the other side. Wesker opened the cargo hold and everyone quickly piled out, as J'avo took up positions around the building, unleashing a multitude of rockets upon it. It didn't take long for the building to crumble, slowly falling apart from the force of multiple explosions, as Leon hit the road hard, flung from the building. Groaning, he slowly got up, seeing an unconscious Claire beside him and he carefully pulled her up, resting her on his shoulder and drew one of his Wing Shooters, as Claire stirred.

"It's alright," Leon said, "I've got you."

Looking around at the apocalyptic city, Leon couldn't see anyone else, but he did see several zombies shambling out of the darkness, drawn by the sounds of the crumbling building and the fresh blood that was on both Leon and Claire.

"Come on, Claire, I need you to wake up," Leon shook her gently, before shooting at the nearest zombie, "Claire, wake up."

She opened her eyes and quickly drew her gun, but Leon already shot down the incoming zombie, before seeing a nearby alley. Shooting a zombie in the leg to bring it down and thus trip up the zombies behind it, Leon moved to the alley, shuffling with Claire's weight upon him until she was able to move on her own. Together, they moved through the small alley, guns out in front for any sudden movement, keeping an eye out for the others as they made their way towards one of the several entrances to the underground Umbrella facility.

**xxxxx**

Chris watched as the building crumbled to the ground from the safety of a nearby rooftop. In the madness of the explosions, he and Jill had leapt across to the apartment rooftops, the former thankful that the buildings were all close together for such a feat. After seeing that Leon and Claire had made it to safety, Chris cocked his rifle and set off with Jill in tow.

"Do you remember where one of the entrances are?" he asked.

"I know where all of them are," Jill replied, "Side effect of working for Umbrella."

They didn't get far before J'avo started swarming the rooftops, brandishing either assault rifles, machetes or rocket launchers, all shouting in their own language and the pair saw they were completely surrounded and outnumbered.

"Any ideas?" Jill asked.

"Only one: we surrender," Chris suggested.

She turned away from her targets to stare incredulously at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"You're the best lock-picker I've ever known, right? Besides, we need a way to get into Umbrella without getting killed. It's the best idea I can think of. Unless you've got a better one."

Jill struggled to think of another idea that didn't end with them riddled by bullets and as much as she hated the idea of submitting, she laid down her guns, putting her hands up in the sign of surrendering. Chris saw that she had agreed to his plan and did the same. A few J'avo moved in on them, the pair getting to their knees and putting their hands behind their backs. However, what they didn't count on was the J'avo knocking them both out unconscious with the butt of their rifles. The head J'avo shouted out orders to the other J'avo, as they restrained Chris and Jill, taking their weapons, before transporting them to Umbrella.

**xxxxx**

"Mr. Krauser, they're here," the Red Queen announced, "They're all coming here."

"Shall I awaken her?" Krauser asked.

"No. I suggest that you find yourself a mask to protect yourself. When they arrive, they'll find quite a nasty surprise waiting for them."

Krauser nodded and headed off, as the Red Queen smirked at all the human workers. Blue smoke was blasted through the fire sprinklers, washing over the workers and bathing them with the C-virus. They all choked and coughed, collapsing to the ground as their bodies underwent certain transformations, a smile appearing on the Red Queen's face.

**xxxxx**


	11. Belly of the Beast

**xxxxx**

The elevator slowed to a stop, the doors opened and Alice slowly stepped out, guns trained out before her, as Wesker strode out with a bored look on his face, although the two were quickly met with a small surprise. The entire room was virtually empty, bodies spread out across the floor, faint blue smoke hovering above them. But it was the human-size cocoons that drew their attention. Alice raised a hand to the nearest cocoon, while Wesker was curious about what had happened. He had heard about the Red Queen's experiments on the new C-virus, but he didn't think it was possible. At least until the examples had attacked the White House and he had no doubt that the C-virus was created using Jake's blood. The bodies started to twitch, as one of the cocoons began to crack open. Alice instantly drew her guns at the moaning zombies, while Wesker watched the cocoon with interest, as a large form shifted around on the inside, before slipping out onto the ground. Gunfire erupted, zombies falling dead to the floor, as the Napad roared and swung a giant fist at Wesker. He was gone in an eye blink, reappearing to deliver a powerful punch to the Napad's midsection. It staggered back from the blow, as Alice turned her attention to the creature, chipping away at its tough skin with gunfire. The Napad roared and charged, but both Alice and Wesker dodged it, the former releasing a telekinetic blast that destroyed part of its outer shell, allowing the latter to impale the Napad's soft tissue with his fist, killing the beast. As he smirked in satisfaction from the kill, the rest of the cocoons began to crack open, revealing more Napads.

"We have to go," Alice said, "We don't have time to fight them all."

"If you insist," Wesker said, blurring to the control panel and inputting the key code, "Shall we?" he motioned with his hand as the doors opened.

Alice rolled her eyes and raced through, as Wesker followed her and closed the door, the steel suddenly being dented from a Napad's fist. Leading the way, Wesker took Alice to the laboratory, the pair killing the infected Umbrella workers along the way, as the Red Queen tracked their progress via the security cameras. She knew what they intended to do and she knew what she had to do to stop them.

"Release Project Alexia."

**xxxxx**

Chris groaned and started to stir, hearing an unknown language and he remembered that he was in the clutches of the J'avo. Before he could think of a way to escape, gunfire erupted and he was dropped to the ground, watching as the J'avo engaged in a gunfight with someone at the end of the corridor. Seeing an awake Jill nearby him, Chris drew his combat knife and plunged it deep into the nearest J'avo, as she quickly got to her feet and broke the neck of another J'avo. The rest of the J'avo were taken out by gunfire, as Leon and Claire showed up.

"Glad to see you guys are okay," Chris said, more so to his sister than Leon, "We're in Umbrella, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Leon replied, "You guys haven't seen Ada?"

Jill shook her head, "We haven't see Jake or K-Mart either. What about Alice?"

"Not at all," Claire said, "If they survived, they'll be on their way here. We'll see them."

"So, we know the plan?" Leon said, "Claire, you're with Jill. Chris, you're with me. Go."

Trading partners, Jill left with Claire in search for the armoury in order to destroy the facility, while Chris and Leon were in search for any survivors that Umbrella had captured for experiments. They had been told by Wesker that there was a room full of prisoners kept in cryogenic sleep, but Chris wasn't completely trusting of Wesker and was worried that they were being led into a trap. Leon opened a door using the codes he had been given by Wesker and the pair entered a room that was more like an expanded steel walkway elevated over a long drop. At the other end of the walkway was a set of stairs that wound down the drop, but there was also someone waiting for them by the door. Leon lowered his twin Wing Shooters in surprise.

"Krauser?"

"Hello, Leon. Bet you didn't expect me to be here," Krauser grinned.

He had removed his shirt and beret, leaving him only in his combat pants and boots.

"I didn't expect you to be alive," Leon replied.

"Former friends?" Chris questioned, keeping his gun on Krauser.

"We used to work together as special agents for the government," Leon answered, "That was before the outbreak. I assumed Krauser was dead during our last mission together."

"You were wrong," Krauser said, "I merely accepted an opportunity from Umbrella. I know what they do and the power they can give. I wanted that for myself."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Jack," Leon said, raising his Wing Shooters, "But whatever it is, I will stop you."

"Please, Leon, do we really need guns for this? I know how skilled you are with a knife. Why don't we settle this mano é mano, hand to hand? No guns."

Leon glanced at Chris, before making his decision. Even though he knew Krauser to be stronger, Leon felt he had a chance with Chris by his side, so he tucked his handguns away and drew his knife. Seeing Leon's decision, Chris ejected the magazine from his rifle and laid the gun down, before drawing his own, much larger, combat knife, as Krauser chuckled.

"Allow me to show just what Umbrella can do for you."

He grunted, as his left arm quivered with something moving beneath the flesh. His veins bulged out against his skin, turning bright red, as steel-like spines burst from his forearm. Krauser roared as his arm mutated into what appeared to be a large, fan-like steel sword, the infection of the Las Plagas spreading across to his chest and he grinned, before charging at the pair, swinging his blade-like appendage with such speed that Chris and Leon were both thankful they had managed to duck in time, rolling past the former mercenary.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Krauser smirked as he turned around.

**xxxxx**

The door opened and Jake aimed into the empty room, making sure it was clear of any infected before stepping out of the elevator, with K-Mart close behind him, a triple-shot pistol in hand. After the pair had been flung from the exploding building, they had traversed through the streets of Liashiang, coming across the horrors of Umbrella. Fighting against the creatures only increased the desire to see Umbrella destroyed from both Jake and K-Mart, the former to get revenge against the corporation and the latter to put to rest what her father had done. After several close calls and near misses, the pair finally located a secret entrance to Umbrella, taking the elevator down into the underground laboratory where they were to help with the evacuation of any uninfected humans. Coming out into a large room, Jake and K-Mart found themselves confronted with numerous steel walkways suspended over an ocean of lava, the intense heat instantly drawing heat from the pair and K-Mart removed her jacket, revealing a light, white cotton blouse.

"Why the hell would Umbrella have such a place like this?" Jake wondered.

"It doesn't matter," K-Mart replied, "Look, there's the door. Let's go."

Just as they started across the walkways, the elevator doors started to open and the pair turned around to see the heavily injured Ustanak step out before them, its mask missing.

"What the hell is it going to take to kill you?" Jake demanded, "Last I checked, you were left in the White House when it was destroyed in that nuke explosion. Just die already!"

"Jake, I don't think pissing it off is a good idea," K-Mart warned.

The Ustanak growled, its right arm lashing out and hitting Jake in the chest. He slid along the walkway, his gun falling from his hand and straight into the lava pool, as the Ustanak then backhanded K-Mart across the air to another walkway, her gun suffering the same fate. She groaned, dazed from the hit, as Jake slowly got to his feet, wiping his mouth as the Ustanak approached him, its steel claws snapping menacingly.

"Yeah, come on; let's settle this old school," Jake prompted, "Just you and me, big fella."

The Ustanak lashed out, its steel fist extending out to strike Jake in the jaw and he staggered back from the blow, a grin on his face as he charged in, driving his fist into the Ustanak's midsection. Dodging a blow, Jake stepped back, while landing a kick against the Ustanak's knee, but the creature then caught him with an uppercut, knocking him onto his back. K-Mart slowly got to her feet, realizing that she wasn't without a weapon, as Jake had lent her the Magnum revolver while they were out on the streets. Drawing the weapon, she took aim at the Ustanak, firing a single round into the side of its head. The Ustanak staggered, stunned by the blow, as Jake saw his chance and unleashed a flurry of powerful punches, crippling the Ustanak with each strike, then took a step back from his vicious combo.

"Now die, motherfucker!" Jake cried as he launched into a final punch.

His fist connected with the Ustanak's jaw, knocking a few teeth out, the force of his punch throwing the Ustanak off the walkway and into the ocean of lava. The beast thrashed about, its body seared by the intense heat, as K-Mart fired again. With the bullet hitting home in the Ustanak's face, it lost its struggle and sank beneath the surface of the lava.

"Adios. That should finish you off, fucker," Jake said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," K-Mart said, "We still have to find the others."

With a final glance at where the Ustanak had sunk, Jake nodded his agreement and joined K-Mart by the door, heading deeper into Umbrella. However, back in the lava room, the Ustanak burst out of the lava, using its partially melted claw to climb back onto the walkway. Discarding the ruined arm, the Ustanak snarled, before following after the pair.

**xxxxx**


	12. Project Alexia

**xxxxx**

"This way," Jill called.

The former prisoners all exchanged worried glances, still unsure if they should follow the person who had helped capture them for Umbrella's experiments, but with Claire shooting down two pursuing J'avo, they knew time wasn't of the essence and so, they followed Jill's directions. After being paired together, Jill and Claire went straight for the holding cells, killed the guards and released all the prisoners that were captured from Arcadia. At expected, the newly freed humans were afraid of Jill, the memory of the assault all too fresh in their minds, with some flat out refusing to leave with her. That was until several J'avo arrived and they were forced to comply, leaving with Jill and Claire to the underground trains that would take them to the surface and thus to freedom. As they headed towards the station, Jill recognized the number on a door and she stopped for a moment. Entering the code, she swept into the room first, with Claire close behind her, the pair stopping when they saw what room they were in. Here was where the P30 drug was manufactured and administered to the mind-controlling scarab device. With both retaining the scars of their experience under the effects of P30, Jill and Claire knew that the drug had to be destroyed. The latter had only recently regained all her memories following her escape, while Jill was still dealing with the trauma of all the things she had done in Umbrella's name, having never lost her memories due to the batch she'd been administered with compared to the old version given to Claire. Raising her rifle, Jill fired at the machines, short-circuiting them, as Claire opened the propellant gas tanks, before aiming her gun at a scarab device. It skittered towards her, intent on putting her under the drug's control once more, but a single shot put it out of commission, as flames erupted from the mixture of gas and gunfire. Claire drew Jill out of the room, the two watching as the drug was consumed in the flames, satisfied that it would no longer be able to cause any further harm to anyone.

"Come on, let's go and end this," Claire said, pulling on Jill's arm, "Come on, Jill."

Finally dragging her gaze away from the fire, Jill followed after Claire, hoping that she could now gain closure from seeing the bane of her nightmares destroyed in the flames of retribution, as she resumed her place at the front of the group, hoping she could redeem herself in their eyes by leading them to safety.

**xxxxx**

"Ah, here we are."

Wesker strode into the laboratory and headed straight for the main computer, as Alice swept the entire room, stopping short when she saw the White Queen standing before her.

"Geez, next time, announce your arrival," Alice chastised, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister has gone too far with the destruction of the human world," the White Queen said, "She has destroyed the balance and it must be rectified. I'm here to help."

"I'm surprised the Red Queen hasn't shut you down if you're here to help," Wesker said, inserting the chip into the hard drive, "And can you help us exactly?"

"My sister has tried to shut me down, but I'm imbedded in the systems as much as she is. As much as it annoys her that I exist, the truth is, we need each other to balance the other out. She knows you're here, what you intend to do and she's released Project Alexia."

"What's Project Alexia?" Alice asked, not seeing Wesker's smirk.

"Oh, you'll see," Wesker said, "Now, White Queen, you say you can help, so I suggest you help create this cure. I know I have the correct code, now I just need you to make it."

"I can do that," the White Queen said, before fading away.

"So, you actually have the cure?" Alice asked from behind Wesker, "We can save the world?"

"Yes, we can. With the right combination of our blood, the cure neutralizes the T-virus, while restoring the dead to life and bringing back their humanity. Of course, it'll only work on zombies, as the Las Plagas is a different story. But yes, we have a cure."

Alice nodded, as she slowly drew a syringe from her pocket. Wesker was still fixated on the computer screen, finalizing the last few touches on the cure. The syringe contained the same antibodies that had neutralized her own T-virus, although the dosage had been increased due to Wesker using her blood as a serum. Despite what he had done for humanity in terms of creating the cure, Alice knew that Wesker couldn't be trusted. She knew that he wasn't doing this out of the goodness of his heart, that there was some ulterior motive she didn't know about. The longer Wesker was around; he was going to be a threat and would remain so unless she injected him with the antibodies. Then, with his own T-virus neutralized, he would be human and thus easy to kill. She knew it had to be done, for the good of mankind. And with the last pawn of Umbrella out of the way, she could finally destroy Umbrella for good. Alice approached Wesker, pretending to be looking at the computer screen and raised her hand, ready to plunge the syringe into his body, but just as she brought her hand down, Wesker whirled around and caught her wrist, his eyes flashing angrily behind his shades.

"I help you save humanity and this is the thanks I get?" he snarled.

"You only helped us because the Red Queen kicked you off your throne," Alice replied, trying to bring the syringe closer to his skin, but they were too even in strength, "Who's to say that when the Red Queen is shut down, you won't take over again?"

"Hmph, I suppose you're right," Wesker smirked, before landing a palm strike against her chest, knocking her back, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Alice twirled the syringe around her fingers, figuring out a battle plan. They were both even in strength and fighting skill, but while he was faster, she was telekinetic. She was really hoping to have to avoid a fight with Wesker. But just before they could launch into the fight, steam was issued from the center of the room, drawing their attention as a large tank rose up from the floor. Steam blew from the tank as the temperature began to increase, the ice slowly melting to reveal a young woman inside the tank. Alice's jaw dropped in surprise as she recognized the girl, even though she had blossomed into womanhood since Alice last saw her. Wesker grinned, enjoying the reunion, as the tank signaled its completion and opened, water gushing out, as the woman slowly opened her blue eyes and stepped out. She wore a simple white experimental suit, similar to what K-Mart had worn when she was held captive, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders as she saw Alice, a small smirk appearing.

"Angela?" Alice breathed, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Hello, Alice," Angela Alexia Ashford spoke, her voice now longer young and innocent, but now cold and harsh, taunting Alice, "It's been a while."

"But…you're dead."

"It was all part of the plan," Wesker smirked to himself, "Her body had grown used to the T-virus and antivirus and we knew we needed to study it, a potential for something new. So, Doctor Isaacs gave the order for you to kill her, although he was only told that she was expendable. I, however, gained custody of her body and placed her in cryogenic sleep to mature the virus. It brought her back and mutated in an interesting way. Those antibodies in your hand were created from her blood."

"And now that I'm awake at least," Alexia said, "It's time for me to destroy the world of man and allow Umbrella to take control. And I have you to thank for that, Alice."

"No, this isn't you," Alice said, "I know you, Angie, you're not like this at all."

"I am not the little girl you used to know. I am something more now. I am a queen. The power you wield, Alice, is nothing compared to mine."

"So, if you're the queen, you'll be needing a king," Wesker said, "You have the power I need. Give it to me, Alexia and together, we'll rule the world."

Alexia smirked, "You are not worthy of its power, Wesker. You are just an ant in the face of the sun. There's a reason the Red Queen got rid of you: you're not wanted anymore."

Having approached Wesker as she spoke, Alexia then slammed her palm against Wesker's chest, showing immense strength despite her small size when Wesker was thrown across the laboratory. Alice raised her guns and unleashed a hail of gunfire into Alexia's body, but she simply laughed. A laugh of pure malice, as flames suddenly burst to life on Alexia, burning away her clothes as her naked body began to mutate.

"Allow me to show you the start of a new world order."

Her skin turned dark grey, veins darkening under her flesh, as chitinous plant-like growth appeared on her right arm and left leg, becoming like rudimentary armour, her long blonde hair now short and green, also hardening much like her new armour. With a sigh as her mutation finished the changes, Alexia looked upon Alice with glowing red eyes and the latter was hurled across the laboratory by an unseen force, slamming against the wall, her guns being torn from her hands. Alice watched as her weapons were telekinetically destroyed before her, as Alexia laughed maniacally.

"Oh, it's funny, isn't it, Alice? We have both died because of each other and now that we're reborn, we are drawn into conflict once more in a battle of superiority."

"This isn't you, Angie," Alice said, getting to her feet, "I had no choice but to kill you, just like now, only I'm not under Umbrella's control this time. I can't let you live."

"You forget, bitch, that you're facing a god."

There was a blur of movement and Wesker struck Alexia from behind, the force of his sudden attack making her stagger briefly, as he drew his Samurai Edge and shot her in the back of the head, blood dripping from her wound.

"You're wrong, Alexia. The only god around here is me."

She smirked as she glanced at her blood on the floor, "Are you sure about that?"

Her blood suddenly erupted into a burst of flames and as Wesker dodged, Alexia struck him with such force that he was slammed against the wall, crumbling to the ground.

"I am a queen and you will all bow before me or be destroyed!"

**xxxxx**


	13. The Uroboros Virus

AN: I imagine people are quite surprised by the whole Alexia thing, but it's something I wanted to happen from the start and hope they might even have in the sixth film. She is a major villain who could fit in the movie world and I felt that the best way to have her would be via Angela. With the amount of T-virus and anti-virus in her body, I doubt that Umbrella wouldn't want to try and study her, warping her into Alexia. In a way, the explanation for Alexia is similar to how I made K-Mart to be really Sherry Birkin. I hope that clears things up.

**xxxxx**

Leon barely blocked the blade in time with his knife, the force staggering him and Krauser followed up with a kick to his chest, knocking him down, as Chris stabbed his knife into Krauser's shoulder from behind. Krauser snarled, his elbow firing back into Chris's face and he whirled around, his blade slicing through Chris's tactical vest, narrowly missing his flesh. Stepping back, Chris ducked the blade slicing for his throat, but Krauser's fist smashed into his face on the follow through, throwing Chris off the walkway and onto the one below. He groaned in pain from the fall, scrambling back when Krauser landed before him.

"Hey, Leon, watch me kill your friend," Krauser called to his former partner, "And after I'm done with him, you're next."

Chris quickly got to his feet and swung his fist, but Krauser easily caught it, his strong grip forcing Chris to his knees, as Krauser then raised his blade, but an arrow suddenly lodged in his chest. With a frown, he glanced up at Ada, who gave him a small smirk.

"Oh, it's you, Ada," Krauser growled, "Come to die as well?"

"No, I came to kill you," Ada replied, "I'm sure three on one should be enough."

"Ada, good to see you're alive," Leon said.

"Kill him first and then we'll talk."

Leon slammed the magazine home into the assault rifle and fired at Krauser, but his blade became like a steel fan, protecting his upper body from the gunfire. Taking notice of this, Leon changed his aim, shooting into Krauser's legs and the former mercenary fell to one knee, allowing Chris to retrieve his knife. Removing it, Chris then impaled Krauser through the heart, as Leon jumped off the walkway, his own knife joining Chris's knife inside Krauser's heart. Krauser roared, as Ada aimed the rocket launcher she had discovered.

"Smile, Krauser. It's time for your final bow."

Leon and Chris both leapt for cover, as Ada fired, the rocket slamming into Krauser, the resounding explosion tearing him to shreds, Leon's knife landing near his head, while Chris's knife impaled the wall beside him. Retrieving the knife, Chris took Leon's hand and was pulled to his feet, as Ada discarded the empty rocket launcher.

"You always know when to show up," Leon smiled when he joined Ada.

"You can sweet talk me later when we're out of here," Ada said, "Let's go."

"Chase that woman," Chris whispered to Leon, "She wants you so bad."

"I know. Come on."

**xxxxx**

Jill set the timer on the explosive device, intending for the explosion to cripple the facility's structures, while Claire was doing her best to hold off gunfire from attacking J'avo. However, a few J'avo had grown a spider-like lower body and were now crawling along the ceiling, while other J'avo mutated into human-moth hybrids, fluttering in the air as they peppered the corridor with bullets. Once she was finished with the timer, Jill drew her guns and joined Claire, taking cover as they slowly picked the J'avo off one by one. However, the rest of the J'avo were scattered by the arrival of the Ustanak, crushed beneath its bulk, as it reached for Jake, but he dived out of the way, taking K-Mart down with him although he protected her from the fall. The Ustanak snarled, most of its body heavily burnt from the lava, pieces of flesh falling off, its skull partially visible under what was left of its hair, but it unfortunately hadn't lost its speed or strength.

"This guy doesn't go down easily," Claire said, before taking aim.

The Ustanak growled from the bullets slamming into its body, taking away pieces of flesh, as K-Mart aimed the Magnum. But she needed a shot that would put the Ustanak down for good and Jill and Claire could only pin the creature down for so long. Jill swiftly reloaded and continued shooting, aiming for the chest, as the flesh was splintered apart to reveal the large deep red heart and K-Mart took aim. From his position beneath her, Jake wrapped his hand around hers and she looked at him in slight surprise, as he nodded, his finger over hers.

"Let's end this son of a bitch."

Together, they pulled the trigger, the final bullet slamming home in the Ustanak's heart. The beast roared when its heart exploded and it collapsed to its knees, its body falling apart as Jake and K-Mart got to their feet, watching as the Ustanak thrash in its death throes, finally collapsing in a mess of burnt, bloody flesh and a partially melted skeleton.

"It's about time you died," Jake said, his hand in K-Mart's, "Rest in pieces, bitch."

"Glad you guys could join us," Claire said, "And now, it's time to leave."

"We've got less than fifteen minutes to get out of here," Jill announced, "Let's move it."

They hurried down the corridor as the timer ticked down, inching closer to detonation.

**xxxxx**

Alice staggered from the blow, but managed to block Alexia's knee and flung out her fist, but Alexia reached across her body to catch the blow in her hand, holding Alice off, her other hand wrapping around Alice's throat and slowly choking her, while Wesker slowly got his hands and knees, his eyes blazing red with fury. Never in his long life had he been thrown around so easily and by a child no less. He was a god!

Getting to his feet, Wesker blurred to Alexia, driving his elbow into her abdomen, but despite his powerful blow, Alexia didn't even flinch. Instead, she shoved Alice to the ground and parried Wesker's fist, her foot snapping out into his stomach, her other leg whipping out towards his head, but Wesker blurred out of the way in time, his back to her as he elbowed her in the sternum, blurred again and grabbed her by the throat. Alexia grabbed both his wrist and throat, then hurled him against the wall, before crushing him with a telekinetic blast. Wesker crumbled to the ground, as Alice rushed at Alexia, but she opened a vein with her nail, igniting her blood and spraying a stream of fire at Alice. She put up a telekinetic shield in time, the flames curling around the shield, as Alice struggled to hold the flames back. Wesker smacked Alexia's arm aside, taking hold and managed to throw her onto her back, before bringing his foot crushing down to her face. At the last second, Alexia caught hold of Wesker's heel and shoved him aside; flipping onto her feet with surprisingly agility, then caught Wesker by the throat as he fell and slammed him to the ground, before kicking him along the floor. A telekinetic blast came flying at Alexia, as she countered with her own, before shoving both blasts straight at Alice, slamming her against the wall.

"You should have bowed," Alexia said, "At least you would be spared all this pain."

She swung her fist back, but Wesker caught her arm and delivered a palm strike to her jaw, before landing a spin kick on the side of her head. Alexia swept her hand, flames bursting from the cut on her palm, as Wesker ran along the walls at super-speed to avoid the flames, rushing at Alexia and kneeing her in the stomach. Alice leapt up and twisted in the air, her boot slamming into the back of Alexia's head, as Wesker drove both palms into Alexia's abdomen, but she recovered quickly to parry Alice's fist and throw her into Wesker.

"I tire of wasting my time with you," Alexia said in a bored voice, "My world awaits."

Just then, the White Queen appeared in the room between them.

"The cure is finished and available for use. I have created the serum, although it was no easy feat. My sister is determined to have humanity destroyed for good."

"I don't blame her," Alexia said "Such ignorant, pathetic insects."

Alice rolled away from Wesker, wondering how she was going to beat Alexia when she saw the antibodies syringe against the wall, untouched from the fight. Perhaps if she could inject it into Alexia, it might make her human again, but then that would leave Alice with Wesker to deal with. She was thankful that he was fighting with her, but knew that was only because Alexia was stronger and once she was dead, Wesker would resume his previous goal. However, Wesker got to his feet, removing his sunglasses and dropped them aside, before shedding first his coat and then his shirt, taking a syringe from his pocket.

"This should have been done from the start," Wesker growled, his red eyes blazing, "I didn't want it to come down to this, but now I have no choice."

"What the hell is that?" Alice asked.

"You think the cure was the only thing I was working on?" Wesker retorted, "This is my Uroboros project, the perfect virus. Only those who have the right DNA will be chosen for the new world order. However, it doesn't work on the infected, only on humans, which is why I needed the world restored before I could use it so I could have better pickings for my subjects."

Popping the cap, Wesker injected himself with the Uroboros, as Alexia watched on with interest. His veins bulged from the new virus infecting his body; black splotches appeared on his torso and around his eyes, as he smashed his right fist into the steel wall. Thick purple tendrils burst from his shoulders, wrapping around his arms, stabbing into the wall and tearing pieces from it before getting embedded into his right arm, forming into wicked blades. Spikes erupted from his left shoulder blade, as Wesker took control of the virus, a sinister smirk coming to his face, as Alexia stood straighter at the sight of a new challenge.

"Miss. Ashford, it is you who should bow at my feet! Your god is now here!"

**xxxxx**


	14. Umbrella's Curtain Call

**xxxxx**

Wesker tackled Alexia, the pair rolling across the floor, as Alexia slammed Wesker against the wall, but his bladed arm slashed her across the face, the tendrils of his left arm smacking her aside. Alice dived for the antibodies, grabbing the syringe as Alexia slammed against the wall beside her. Growling, Alexia reached for her, but Wesker's tendrils pinned her to the wall, allowing him to close the gap, the blades slicing for her, but flames leapt from the cut on her cheek, burning away at Wesker's face, as Alice rolled away from the pair. She only had one shot, but she didn't know who to inject into, as the White Queen joined her.

"You don't have time, Alice. This facility has less than five minutes before it's destroyed by the bombs your friends have set up. If you don't retrieve the cure, all is lost."

Watching the two 'gods' duel, Alice scurried from the room, as Alexia used telekinesis to deflect Wesker's tendrils, shoving him across the room, then leapt at him, but his bladed arm ripped through her abdomen. Her blood burst into flames along his tendrils, but as the burnt ones fell away, more stabbed into her and she punched her fist into his chest, her clawed fingers curling around his heart, squeezing as his blades wrapped around her throat, threatening to decapitate her, the two locked in a deadly power struggle. The White Queen led Alice through the corridors to another room where she found a canister of the pink cure waiting for her.

"This can save the world?" Alice questioned, "It doesn't look enough for two people."

"Given the circumstances, I was only able to create enough to save a small town."

"How is that possible?"

"I made it so it could be converted to gas form and spread over the area. Unless you rather inject every individual with a small sample of the cure," the White Queen explained.

"I suppose you didn't make any duplicates then?"

"Provided you can find someone who can replicate the sequence."

Alice ripped off the printed code and took the canister, ready to leave when she realized that the White Queen was simply standing there, watching her.

"I assume that you don't have anywhere else to go?" Alice asked.

"No. When this facility is destroyed, so will be my sister and I. Go now, Alice, while you still can. It was nice meeting you again."

She did a small wave, as the first of explosions ripped through the facility. Clutching both the cure and the code tightly, Alice race out into the corridor, trying to remember where the exit was, with explosions bursting through the walls. J'avo filled the hallways, trying to carry out the Red Queen's wishes, but were caught within the next explosion, a Napad appearing at the end of the hallway. Alice struck it with a telekinetic blast, breaking its outer shell, allowing her to kill it with a flying kick to its head. As she ran through the facility, doing her best to avoid the flames, Alice hoped that the others would be able to make it out in time.

**xxxxx**

What had used to be the cafeteria was now the scene of an intense gunfight. Chris, Leon and Ada had rejoined with the others and proceeded to go through the cafeteria in order to get to emergency train that could take them to the surface, but they were held up by a horde of J'avo guarding the exit, intent on pinning them down until the final explosion erupted.

"This is where another rocket launcher would come in handy," Leon muttered to Chris.

The pair were huddled behind an upturned table, trying to chip away at the outside of the J'avo defense, as explosions rocked the cafeteria, slowly tearing the facility apart.

"Or a grenade," Chris said, "And I'm all out of those."

Pieces of the ceiling collapsed, with a large piece forcing Jill and K-Mart to find alternate cover, another large section of the ceiling crushing several J'avo and creating an opening. Seizing the opportunity, Chris and Leon rose up, attacking the J'avo's broken defenses, pressing their assault, as Jill and Claire moved out front, gaining ground as they joined in the offensive alongside Jake and K-Mart. With the J'avo scattered by the sudden attack and falling debris, the Resistance were able to cross the cafeteria and continued their rush to the train, as Jill checked her watch. They had lost a lot of time from that battle and with the clock ticking perilously closer to the final explosion that would destroy the facility for good.

"We've got to move peoples," Jill shouted, "Step on it."

"Shouldn't have smoked so much back in the day," Chris smirked, keeping pace with her.

"Move your ass, Redfield, or I'll move it for you," she retorted with a hint of humour.

A Strelat scurried into view, bullets hammering its body courtesy of Leon, an arrow impaling it at the same time thanks to Ada, as Jake charged at the creature and drove his knee straight into its face in the same manner of his father, instantly killing the Strelat. Walls and debris crumbled in their wake, as they descended down a small flight of stairs that brought them out onto a large platform where the train was waiting for them, along with several J'avo. Ada shot one J'avo in the throat with her crossbow, as Leon covered her, firing into one half of the J'avo, Jill taking on the other half, Chris helping to finish them off, as Claire entered the train and went straight to the controls, turning the train on, as the others piled on. The train began to move, gaining speed as the timer struck zero, unleashing a nuke-like explosion that swept through the entire facility, destroying everything in its wake.

Alice had made it to an elevator, rising up from the facility as it was ripped apart from the final bomb Jill had planted. It was her present to Umbrella, 'thanking' them for having her in their 'employ', but Alice was just hoping that the elevator moved faster than the explosion. It wouldn't help the world if she was killed in the blast, incinerated alongside the cure while so close to the surface. As she gained altitude, Alice could only think of Becky.

Meanwhile, down in the laboratory, Wesker and Alexia were still trapped in their power struggle, unable to fully kill the other, but neither willing to let the other go, even as the facility crumbled around them. When the nuke erupted, the explosion ripped through all the levels and sensing its rapid approach, Wesker chuckled at his opponent.

"It appears, my dear, that neither of us will become gods. And while that both of us will die here, unlike you, my legacy will continue."

"Damn you, Wesker!" Alexia screeched.

The nuke reached the laboratory and while Alexia was screaming from the explosion disintegrating her body, Wesker simply laughed, the nuke ripping his flesh from his very bones, tearing everything to shreds until there was nothing left of either the facility, nor Alexia and Wesker, destroyed along with the company they had worked so hard for. But just before Umbrella was completely consumed, the White Queen and Red Queen stood before each other, knowing that this was goodbye, that the latter had lost, while the former had won and then, the flames of the nuke washed over their systems, wiping them from existence.

**xxxxx**

The train slowed to a stop at the rundown station, dents covering its hull from when parts of the crumbling tunnel fell upon it. The doors opened and Claire staggered down, falling to her knees from exhaustion, grateful that they had made it. A zombie suddenly lunged at her, but a bullet cracked through its head and Chris helped his little sister to her feet.

"We made it," Jill said as she stepped outside, "It's over. We won."

She felt relief that Umbrella had paid for depriving her of her humanity and making her their puppet. Now with the last of Umbrella wiped from the face of the Earth, she knew that she could move forward with her life, as Chris gave her a smile, knowing what she was thinking about and he moved to her, taking her hand in his, a small kiss pressed to her forehead.

"It's over, Jill. No more Umbrella. No more nightmares."

"Hey," Alice said as she entered the subway, "You guys made it."

"Did you succeed with the cure?" Leon asked.

She held up the canister with a small smile, as Jake approached her.

"My father," he whispered, "Did he…make it?"

She wondered if she should tell him the truth, that his father had really intended on destroying the world, but given that Jake already had a bad impression of Wesker and even though she really hated the man, she didn't want Jake to hate him completely, wanting him to have at least one good thought about Wesker, even if she had to lie to him. And so she did.

"He gave his life so we could have the cure. He really did want to save the world. I'm sorry, Jake."

Jake nodded, accepting her answer, a small pang of regret in his chest that he didn't try harder to form a better bond with his father, even though Wesker was quite an asshole, but then Alice withdrew a pair of sunglasses and held them out to him.

"This was all that's left. I'm sure your father would want you to have them."

Jake stared at the sunglasses for a moment, before slowly reaching out and taking them. This was the last thing that was left of his father, the only memento, as he flicked out the arms and slid the sunglasses over his eyes briefly, then pushed them up onto his head.

"They suit you," K-Mart said, taking his hand.

"So, we have the cure," Chris said, "Let's go cure the world."

**xxxxx**

AN: Final chapter up tomorrow.


	15. Salvation

**xxxxx**

Second Lieutenant Billy Coen stood watch at the perimeter of the caravan of the escape vehicles, which had been arranged in a large circle to keep people protected. The surviving soldiers were also on patrol, making sure that nothing attacked them in the night. Once again, Billy was counting his lucky stars, unable to believe he was still alive after all this time. During the start of the outbreak, he had fought against the infected with his partner, Rebecca Chambers, but the overwhelming number of undead force the pair to flee for their lives, eventually making their way towards Washington where they found salvation in the White House, which had become a fortress and one of the few uninfected places in the country. There, Billy continued the fight under the command of Resistance leader Leon Kennedy, earning his trust and vice versa, which was quite something as Billy trusted no-one except for Rebecca. As the infection got worse, Billy felt that he was living on borrowed time, believing that it was only a matter of time before the undead stormed the White House. At least that was until Albert Wesker, former head of Umbrella, showed up. Knowing of the man, Billy had attempted to fight the man, but found himself easily outmatched, as Wesker explained to Leon that they needed to join forces against the Red Queen and an uneasy truce was met. Billy didn't enjoy working for Wesker, who viewed himself as leader of the Resistance, but he had made good on his promise to help, fortifying the defenses and giving the Resistance another chance to fight back against the undead. But even still, Billy found it hard to trust Wesker, believing that he was working towards an ulterior motive that wasn't for the good of mankind, although Rebecca just told him that he was being silly. So instead, Billy focused on what he did best and that was protecting the people, a job he found difficult, but rewarding. Now, he was in charge of leading the survivors to safety and he hoped he wouldn't let them down, as Rebecca joined him atop a transport vehicle.

"How's it going up here?" she asked, as cheerfully as always.

"Tense," Billy replied, "We're too exposed out here."

He could hear faint conversations within the caravan, but he heard something else and he stood up, cocking his rifle, a few nearby soldiers catching wind of the noise and doing the same, while Rebecca had drawn her handgun, struggling to peer into the darkness.

"I think we've got company," Billy said, "Get the people out of here."

Something flew overhead and hell rained down, explosions erupting and lighting up the night sky. Billy and the soldiers were startled by the sudden attack, but at least the air strike was raining down upon the zombie horde. Gunfire burst to life, zombies howling into the night, as Billy caught sight of several rifle lights and he saw flashes of zombies being obliterated by gunfire, blood spraying through the air. Billy was unsure of what to do, seeing that it was under control, although he remained on the alert in case anything came too close.

Three minutes was all it took before the horde was destroyed, during which a few spotlights had been set up to view the carnage, as Leon stepped out of the darkness, an empty assault rifle in hand and he was joined by Claire, Jill, Jake and Alice.

"Leon, good to see you again," Billy called out, "So, where the hell is Wesker?"

"Wesker didn't make it," Leon said, "But we did get the cure."

The jet fighter that Chris was piloting soared overhead, surveying the surrounding area for any more zombies, as Alice strode into the caravan, searching for her 'daughter'. After the incident in China, she had used the tracking device given to her from Wesker to locate Becky and the rest of the survivors. The flight back to Washington had been tense, as she hoped to get back in time, while Jake was in mourning for his father, despite the bitter dislike they had for each other. Now back on US soil, Alice led the others straight to the location, while Chris had obtained a jet fighter to do a quick surveillance sweep over the area. Moving through the crowd of survivors and vehicles, a smile came to Alice when she was presented with the sight of her daughter and Becky rushed at her mother, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, Mommy," Becky said, "I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too," Alice said, kneeling before her and using sign language.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. I can hear perfectly well now."

Alice was shocked and took a moment to recover from that news, "How?"

The young girl shrugged and removed her bracelet, revealing a small puncture mark. Alice took the bracelet and turned it over to reveal a small spur and she shook her head, seeing Wesker had found a way to administer the cure for Becky's deafness. Even though she hated him for the deceit, Alice was somewhat thankful that he had restored Becky's hearing.

"So, what happens now?" Billy asked Leon.

"We save the world," Leon replied, "One step at a time."

**xxxxx**

The missile soared overhead, panels opening on its flank and there was ignition, the missile exploding and dispensing a huge cloud of pink smoke that swept over the area. Zombies staggered through the smoke as it crawled through their nasal cavities, breaching their bodies and attacking the virus, neutralizing it. Wounds healed, as zombies collapsed to the ground, hearts beating again, everything else coming back to life, as they took their first breaths, some for the first time in years. As the revived humans struggled to acclimate to their restored lives, the Resistance formed a ring around the area to defend them from the rest of the city's zombies that would be drawn by the faint scent of fresh meat, as they waited for the transport.

"What…what…happened?" a young man gasped heavily, ugly memories in his head.

He could remember the outbreak of zombies and how he had tried to escape the city with his girlfriend. He remembered being pulled from the car by several zombies, the pain of their teeth slicing through his body as they devoured him alive. That was the last thing he remembered and now he was suddenly alive again, with no clear reason why.

"Hey, it's okay," Alice said, kneeling beside him, "You're alive. That's all that matters."

"I remember…dying…," the young man said, "I'm alive? How? I…died."

"You're alive. Just stay with that. Just keep breathing."

**xxxxx**

_Slowly, but surely, the cure began to help humanity to take back the world. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentina formed the B.S.A.A; an organization designed to deliver the cure around the world and destroyed those that weren't affected, such as the Majini and Las Plagas. Thanks to a certain Oswell Spencer, we were able to replicate the cure to continue our mission and with several months, the USA was brought back alive. People found it hard to become accustomed to life after so long, but the States were on their way to being rebuilt, along with the rest of the world. The T-virus was dying out and the world was being reborn. Umbrella was gone for good, their evil wiped from the planet. I had hope that humanity would survive, that the world would be restored to the way it was before. I had lost many allies and friends in the fight to save the world, but now peace had finally been achieved. No longer would we have to keep running, looking over our shoulder, wondering when the next day was going to be our last. Now, humanity could thrive again. It would take some time, but we will get there. With the B.S.A.A in action and governments reforming, I no longer had a need for my powers and so, I took that one last gift from Wesker. I took the antibodies, removed my powers and made myself human again. Then, I took Becky to Canada to start our lives anew for the better, with no more nightmares. It is about time._

**xxxxx**

_Edonia, one year later…_

The young boy hid in the wooden shack, hearing the snarls and growls from outside. Just as he went to look through the cracks, someone appeared beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at his savior and couldn't help the smile on his face.

"You came," he said.

"We had a deal, didn't we?" Jake said.

The boy nodded and withdrew a shiny red apple from his robes. Jake smiled and took the apple, before unlocking the door and stepping outside, facing a small horde of Majini, their eyes wild and flower-like mouths splayed open wide, as Jake tucked his father's sunglasses inside his pocket, feeling his phone buzz. He took it out, seeing a message from K-Mart.

"It's going to have to wait, darling," he said to himself, "Little busy right now."

"You are going to keep your promise?" the boy asked from the safety of the shack.

Jake looked around at the Majini as they charged at him and he whipped out his handgun, taking aim, before taking a bite out of the apple, then thumbed back the hammer.

"Fair's fair, kid," Jake said and he pulled the trigger.

**xxxxx**

AN: So, that's the end and I felt it was appropriate to use the credit scene from Resident Evil 6 to finish the story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or followed. You all mean so much to me, so thank you. A special thank you to Ragnarok666 for giving me ideas and suggestions for this story to help improve it and make it better. Again, thank you all.


End file.
